Ou comment avouer
by Tamihisa
Summary: Ils ont tous les deux un sérieux problème : un coup de haine trop fort qui les fait se désirer l'un de l'autre. Sauf qu'aucuns des deux ne s'en rend réellement compte. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'un couple inattendu va mettre le bazar dans leur vie.
1. Un lundi pas comme les autres

CHAPITRE 1

Harry Potter venait d'entamer sa 7ème année à Poudlard. Les vacances avaient été éprouvantes : suite à la mort de Sirius, son parrain, ses cauchemars se faisaient plus poussés que ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Pourtant, il ne s'en offusquait pas. Il ne voulait parler de ces choses douloureuses avec Hermione et Ron, eux même avaient perdu assez de proches pour se plaindre au centuple d'Harry. Du moins, ce dernier en était persuadé. Bien sûr, aucun de ses deux amis n'avaient perdu qui que se soit à proprement parlé, même si la perte de Sirius et d'autres leurs était horriblement douloureux. Ron s'agrippait de plus en plus à Harry, restant encore plus souvent avec, jusqu'à devenir franchement collant. Ayant perçut que leur meilleur ami n'allait pas fort, Hermione lui fit part de ses inquiétudes le concernant. Ce fut a ce moment que Ron remarqua, qu'effectivement, il y avait quelque chose de plus grave que ce qu'il n'avait pensé (au grand dame de ses camarades de chambres, qui avaient noté depuis longtemps déjà que quelque chose clochait bien au delà de la perte d'un être cher).

Et c'est là que commença l'histoire...

C'était au début d'un beau lundi de novembre. Un soleil éblouissant éclairait les couloirs et le parc environnant le château. Le temps sec et froid annonçait un rude hiver. Emmitouflés dans leur cape de laine fraichement sortie de leur malle, Harry et Ron marchaient bon train vers leur salle de classe préférée, autant le dire tout de suite : celle des Potions.

-Bon sang ! Qui est l'imbécile qui a débranché cette saloperie de réveil ?!

-Harry, excuse-moi, mais par pitié, calme-toi... supplia Ronnald.

Peine perdu pour Ron. Ses excuses ne valaient absolument rien ce matin, comme tout les matins depuis près d'une semaine.

Oh ! Pas qu'il débranchait tout les matins le réveil afin de sortir Harry de ses gongs ; Nan, Monsieur Weasley n'avait pas encore des tendances suicidaires, juste qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami pourtant si attachant et a-do-ra-ble était d'une humeur si massacrante de si bon matin et pourquoi cela durait depuis plusieurs matins !

Tout commença le lundi soir de la semaine passé, où Harry était parti faire une énième promenade nocturne dans les couloirs du château, seul évidement, cape d'invisibilité et carte des Maraudeurs compris bien sûr.

Ron avait veillé, comme toujours, l'arrivée de son ami quand bien même celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à revenir à des heures incongrues, en plus de partir le plus souvent vers les onze heures du soir.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, l'attente ne se fit pas étendre : revenant en trombe dans son dortoir deux heures seulement après être parti, Harry projeta sa cape et sa carte dans sa malle restée grande ouverte, profanant des insultes à tout va, hurlant à perdre haleine.

Devant ce spectacle terrifiant, Ron ainsi que ses camardes de chambré s'étaient fait tout petit sous leurs couettes, priant une fois de plus que la crise d'énervement d'Harry passerait rapidement. Ne voulant en rien avoir a faire avec leur ami... Souvenirs douloureux, s'ils osaient dire. Surtout pour Ron : celui-ci avait déjà payé les frais de s'être interposé afin de calmer Harry, une fois : plus jamais !

Une semaine à l'infirmerie ! UNE !! Tous ça parce qu'il avait retenu le poing d'Harry pour ne pas qu'il s'égratigne les phalanges à taper comme un demeuré sur les murs de pierre du dortoir... A la place c'était lui qui se l'était prit le poing et bien placé en plus...

Certes, Harry n'y était pas vraiment pour quelque chose étant donné les circonstances mais ce pauvre Ron en avait payé pour sa pomme. En plus de lui avoir administrer un magistral coup de poing dans la mâchoire, Harry avait continué à le marteler de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Ron avait rapidement perdu connaissance, non sans avoir hurler à son meilleur ami de se calmer et d'arrêter de le prendre pour punching-ball.

Sous un même mouvement de défense et d'aide Neville, Dean et Seamus avaient projetés sur Harry le sortilège d'expulsion, envoyant le concerné dans les roses (même si en l'occurrence il s'agissait ici de granite). Ce dernier s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard au côté de Ron, totalement sonné depuis lors.

Par la suite Harry avait été convoqué chez le directeur afin de répondre de ses actes (et surtout bouffer des bonbons aux citrons !). Les questions n'avaient pas autant fusés que ce qu'il s'était attendu. Dévoilant tout sur le pourquoi de son action, qui se résumait à «Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé !», Harry fut 'relâché' dans les couloirs de l'école, libre de toute circulation et de tout mouvement.

Depuis, il allait fréquemment à l'infirmerie rendre visite à son pauvre acolyte en compagnie d'Hermione.

Contrairement à Dumbledore, elle l'avait assaillie de questions plus ou moins troublantes mais il avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit, laissant Hermione ruminer à toutes les possibilités.

Lorsque Ron fut enfin réveillé et remit sur pied, il avait une ou deux réticences à se retrouver avec le sujet de ses maux, bien que ça ne dura que le temps d'une demi journée.

Après cela, bien des choses arrivèrent comme par exemple Malfoy, qui vint recueillir Ron de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Après quelques joutes verbales, Ron se fit mettre aux prises avec les gardes du corps de Monsieur-moi-le-plus-grand-aristocrate-qu'il-soit-espèce-de-rien-! Harry, ayant vu que son ami risquait encore de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, lui prêta main forte. Les coups fusèrent, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement : avec un Malfoy qui lance des sarcasmes à tout va, on a vite fait de perdre la tête !

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout cinq (Malfoy ayant subi un admirable sort lui donnant des furoncles par Hermione) à l'infirmerie, sous les cris outrés de Madame Pomfresh. Cette fois-ci par contre, aucun des deux Griffondors ne restèrent plus de deux heures enfermés dans l'espace dépourvu de divertissement qu'est l'infirmerie. Par contre, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Malfoy, qui hurlait de devoir rester avec une tête à furoncles jusqu'à ce que le contre sort soit près.

Cet épisode valut à Hermione un respect total de la part de tout les Griffondors, trop heureux de ne plus croiser leur grand ennemi dans les couloirs. Sauf que voilà, un Malfoy qu'on humilie, c'est la peine de mort assuré... Hermione le savait autant que les autres mais que voulaient-ils, Griffondors squattait leur corps parfois et personne n'était là pour affirmer le contraire !

Malfoy ne pouvait rester éternellement à l'infirmerie, c'est donc le cœur serré que les rouges et or revirent le blondinet trois jours après l'altercation.

Harry avait étiré ses lèvres d'un sourire mauvais en apprenant qu'il allait le revoir. Histoire de pouvoir l'humilier en public...

A la surprise générale, Hermione était toujours en pleine forme et ne souffrait d'aucuns maux.

Malfoy qui passe l'éponge ?! On y croit tous ! Comme le châtiment divin n'est toujours pas tombé, Hermione est encore plus sur ses gardes qu'à son habitude. Sauf que là, personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir...

Pourtant ce fut à partir du retour de Malfoy que Harry fut de si bon poils. Et pas question de lui arracher un sourire. Tous étaient d'ailleurs d'accord sur un point : cette humeur ne pouvait avoir de lien qu'avec Malfoy (ou peut être Ils-savaient-qui mais ils doutaient fortement sur ce sujet... quoique...).

Sauf que, voilà, ce n'est pas Malfoy qui vient chaque matin pour éteindre le réveil des 6ème années de Griffondors ! Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire qu'il avait en sa possession tout les mots de passes de l'école. Tout cela relevait donc de l'impossible.

D'un certains côté, Harry n'en avait que faire de qui il s'agissait mais il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas les jours où il devait commencer la journée par un tête à tête avec Rogue ! Déjà que ses rapports avec le maître des Potions n'avaient jamais été excellent, il aurait apprécié qu'en plus de voir sa sale tête, il soit d'humeur plutôt positive pour ne pas recevoir de punitions à tout va ! Surtout pour des stupidités tels que répondre à son professeur parce qu'il n'a absolument pas envi de nettoyer son chaudron...

Et on ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Harry était revenu à 2 heures du matin en hurlant comme un damnés !

C'est après maintes péripéties et questions sans réponses qu'il se retrouva un matin de plus dans les couloirs avec Ron, dévalant les escaliers à grande vitesse, bifurquant à chaque croisement. Autant dire qu'ils en avaient assez de tout cela. Surtout Harry en fait, Ron avait plus peur pour sa peau qu'autre chose.

Harry ne s'était même pas donné la peine de s'habiller correctement ce matin. Comme presque tout les matins d'ailleurs, mais là, c'était le pompon : toutes ses affaires étaient, soit horriblement dégueulasses (pour rester dans le poli), soit tout bonnement foutu. Il avait donc enfilé son dernier sweet-shirt orange, son pull aux armoiries de sa maison et mit son éternel pantalon noir. Coiffer les cheveux ? Cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé... Trop de nœud et de mèches à dompter donc perte de temps inutile. Par contre il avait mit de côté ses lunettes. Depuis l'une de ses crises d'hystéries dans le dortoir où il avait faillit tout exploser, sa vue s'était nettement améliorée. Même si de temps en temps il devait remettre ses verres à son nez parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour voir correctement sans.

Ainsi, tout le monde pouvait admirer ses orbes verts émeraude (pour le plaisir des dames, même Chourave ne répondait plus de rien quand elle le regardait droit dans les yeux).

Malgré sa tenue qu'il jugeait totalement inadéquate, on devinait un corps musclé et bien entraîné. Plusieurs de ses ami(e)s lui faisaient souvent remarquer qu'il avait « le corps parfait », bien que face à ses amis, il était relativement petit, Ron le dépassant de quelques centimètre.

Sous ses airs d'ange aux yeux verts se cachait un véritable fauve pleins de réflexes, aux muscles saillant et dessinés à la perfection.

Lors d'un jeu commun avec des compatriotes de chambre, il se retrouva à jouer le stripteaseur professionnel devant sa maison au quasi grand complet (les premières jusqu'aux troisième années avaient tous été expulsé de la salle commune, pour le bien de leur « chasteté » et de leur « virginité du regard », au grand désarroi des élèves concernés qui avaient donné du fil à retordre aux sixième et septième année qui les avaient prit en chasse).

C'est dans ces circonstances que tout le monde put admirer et baver devant le corps d'Harry. De plus, les déhanchés qu'il devaient faire avaient fait monter la température à des hauteurs pas possible. Plus d'une (et d'un !) était sorti(e) de la pièce où le feu était un peu trop chaud pour eux...

L'apothéose fut lorsque Ron dût rejoindre son ami pour le striptease de l'année.

Le plutôt grand et le moyennement petit.

Les deux potes s'étaient donné un malin plaisir à rendre la pièce irrespirable par sa chaleur. Filles comme garçons n'avaient pu désapprouver que les deux acolytes étaient de véritables bombes de sexe !

Colin premier du nom lui-même n'avait trouvé la force de lever son appareil pour immortaliser la soirée. Par contre il en fut autrement pour son jeune frère qui mitrailla sans vergogne le parfait duo.

D'ailleurs, les deux frères s'étaient fait une petite fortune en développant et vendant les clichés, qui partirent comme des petits pains.

Bref, Harry était loin du gringalet qu'il était à ses débuts dans le monde sorcier.

Tout comme Ronald d'ailleurs.

Lui aussi était tout aussi dans le soi disant potage vestimentaire que son meilleur ami : col roulé bleu ciel, sous le pull des Griffondors et pantalon cette fois si, légèrement trop grand pour lui (cadeau de ses frères pour avoir réussit à mettre la pâté aux gorilles de Malfoy, comme quoi ça aide les grands frères !). Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Décidément, il ne se résoudrait pas à les couper ceux-là, même si la question avait été sérieusement remis en doute par Ginny qui lui avait fait très agréablement remarqué que s'il continuait à les faire pousser, il pourrait très facilement obtenir une coiffure totalement identique à Malfoy.

Autant dire que la proposition avait fait polémique : tout les garçons s'étaient opposé à ce jumelage, refusant que leur « frère » se retrouve avec une tête de fouine rousse. Les filles, elles, avaient été beaucoup plus compréhensives : elles imaginaient déjà Ron torse nu, les cheveux longs, coiffés en arrière et ses abdominaux exposés à qui veut les voir...

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'on imagine bien qu'elles tombent comme des mouches (de plus, la remarque avait été donné le lendemain de la chaude soirée de striptease, allez savoir pourquoi !).

Bref, les deux amis couraient à perdre haleine dans leur pauvre tenue « hideuse », ne voyant pas qu'un autre groupe d'élèves leur fonçait tête baissée dessus.

Et la collision arriva...

-AIE !! poussèrent d'une seule et même voix les cinq adolescents.

-Bon sang, mais vous pourriez pas faire attention où vous marchez, bordel ?!

-J'retourne la politesse !

Un silence atterri sur l'amas d'élèves le cul posé fraichement par terre. Puis chacun releva la tête pour pousser une exclamation.

-AAAAH !!

-Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!

-Et toi alors, hein ?! T'es sensé être avec Rogue là !

-Parle pour toi ! Rétorqua Dean, t'es autant en retard que nous !

-Aïe... Seamus, lève tes fesses tu m'étouffes...

-Oups, désolé Neville mais t'es un parfait coussin !

-Tu sais ce qu'il va te dire le coussin si tu bouges pas ?

-Dean, Neville est méchant avec moi ! Pleurnicha l'écraseur de ce pauvre Neville.

-Ne bouge pas mon amour ! Je viens te sauver du terrible, de l'infâme, de l'horriiiiible Neville !

-Dean, mon sauveur, mon amûûûûr !!

Les deux comédiens éclatèrent d'une même rire sous les regards soit enragés de Neville, soit moqueur de Harry qui retrouva un semblant de sourire, soit totalement abasourdis de Ron qui ne se fit pas prier pour répliquer.

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu avec qui on a cours là, tout de suite, maintenant ?!

-Bah oui, pourquoi ? Répondit Dean, encore à moitié hilare.

Les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent.

-Alors vous savez qu'on a cours avec ROGUE !!

...Dumbledors passa en tutu rose et ballerine...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! RETARD, RETARD ON EST EN RETAAAAARD !!!

Et c'est d'un même mouvement que tous se levèrent, trébuchèrent, se bousculèrent et coururent tout le château jusqu'à ce qui leur semblait le bout du monde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A la fin de leur course effrénée, ils arrivèrent d'un seul pied devant la salle le souffle court, le corps en sueur et la vue brouillée de fatigue. Ils réussirent tout de même à trouver la force de se chamailler à voix basse devant la porte peu rassurante du cours de Potions.

-C'est toi qui frappe, Harry !

-Ça va pas non ?! Pour me prendre encore une colle ?! Plutôt crever ! J'en ai quatre je te signal !

-Bon alors Neville !

-Et puis quoi encore ?! J'suis son bouc-émissaire alors ne rêve pas !! Pourquoi pas Ron hein ?!

-Hey ! Je refuse de me faire incendier ! Dean !

-Ah non, sinon, Rogue va le faire changer de place ! Bougonna Seamus.

-Oh merci ! T'es un frère tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais Amour !

-Mais merde ! On va pas sécher quand même !?

-Bah, au point où on en est...

-Seamus, la ferme !

-Beuh... Méchant 'Ry..!

-AAAH !! Mais t'as pas honte de faire pleurer mon sucre d'orges ?!

-Mais ferme-la bougre d'idiot, imposa Neville, qui jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la porte des cachots, puis continua : bon, 'faut qu'on se décide : soit on sèche et je donne pas cher de notre peau, soit on entre...

-… et on donne pas cher de notre peau, finirent les quatre derniers.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? Demanda Ron.

-Hermione pourra nous passer ses notes ?

-Tu rêves mon vieux... d'autant plus qu'elle saura qu'on a séché !

-Harry, s'il te plaît... supplièrent Dean et Seamus, imitant à la perfection les yeux larmoyant de pauvres chats ou chiens abandonnés.

-…

-Harry, fait pas ça, on est mort sinon ! Autant par Rogue que par McGonagal et en prime Hermione, pitiééééé... gémit Ron.

-Harry, écoute Ron, c'est la voix de la sagesse là... appuya Neville.

Semblant peser le pour et le contre, Harry soupira puis prit un air si sournois que même Malfoy serait vert de jalousie :

-Si jamais je chope celui qui joue avec cette saloperie de réveil, je le tue...

Puis, il s'avança vers la porte sous les regards outrés des deux comédiens de sa chambré et toqua.

Le murmure des voix qu'ils pouvaient entendre du couloir s'étouffa, laissant les jeunes gens dans une totale appréhension de ce qui allait se produire.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé, découvrant une masse de tête tournée vers l'entrée.

Les cinq retardataires s'avancèrent lentement dans la salle, retenant des exclamations de répugnance à l'odeur de charogne qui émanait de la salle de réserve au fond à gauche

.

Le professeur n'était pas là, ou du moins aucun des nouveaux venus ne l'avait encore aperçut.

Harry balaya la salle d'un regard aiguisé et intensément vert émeraude, recherchant où pouvait être son professeur et par la même occasion, sa place.

Il fut étonné de voir Hermione installée à la dernière rangé elle qui d'habitude est toujours devant.

Ce qui l'étonna moins fut qu'elle était toujours penchée sur son chaudron a vérifier que tout était en ordre.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son visage n'exprimait même pas la surprise de les voir. Comme si elle s'était attendue à les voir débarquer avec...

-23 minutes 54 secondes de retards, susurra une voix derrière eux.

D'un bond commun, les Griffondors-presque-morts firent volte face au son de la voix mielleuse de leur professeur.

Celui-ci affichait un sourire carnassier, ses yeux luisait de bonheur, comme s'il venait d'attraper une merveilleuse proie et qu'il allait savourer cette dernière.

Ses éternels cheveux graisseux tombaient toujours de la même manière hideuse sur ses épaules vêtu de son éternelle cape noire corbeau.

Un de ses bras était croisé sur son abdomen, soutenant le deuxième dont la main tenait le battant de la porte.

Son regard allait d'un élève à l'autre, cherchant quelque chose sur le visage de chacun. Il s'attardait sur chacun des retardataires Griffondoriens. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, sa bouche forma un rictus de dégoût.

D'un geste vif, il claqua la porte de sa salle, afin de bien montrer que seul lui avait le pouvoir de faire entrer ou sortir qui que se soit de sa salle.

Du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donnait à tous.

Le bruit de la porte fit sursauter la quasi totalité de la classe silencieuse.

Neville émit un petit gémissement, que Rogue entendit malgré la sourdine du marmonnement. Le concerné se fit un peu plus petit dans la salle... Trop tard.

-Monsieur Londubat, susurra Rogue, comme je suis profondément déçut par votre comportement... Bien évidement... Il était obligé que vous fassiez allégeance à ce cher... Potter... Mais de là à ce qu'il vous embobine dans son cortège...

Tout en parlant, il promena ses yeux sur la totalité des Griffondors retardataires d'un air qui insinuait que tous ici étaient aussi irresponsable que ne l'était Potter. Oh joie suprême quand tu nous tiens !

-... Me chagrinez beaucoup, Monsieur Londubat, continua et fini Rogue.

Du moins, en eut-il presque fini avec Neville.

-Allez prendre place ! lui envoya Rogue avec toute la véhémence qu'il pouvait contenir.

Sans se le faire répéter, Neville alla s'installer au côté de Pavarti sous les sifflements des Serpentards mené par Malfoy qui s'en donna à cœur joie.

-Londubat... Quand apprendras-tu qu'il ne faut pas traîner avec la racaille ? fit d'une voix faussement amicale Parkinson.

-Surtout avec Potter, précisa dans un sarcastiquement Malfoy sous les éclats de rire des Serpentards.

A l'étonnement de tous Neville leur envoya un magistral bras d'honneur en mimant les mots : « pourris de sous fifre ».

L'insulte et le geste les atteignit comme une flèche au milieu des deux yeux.

D'un air impassible quoiqu'un peu énervé, Zabini tenta d'envoyer un sort à la figure de Neville, qui l'évita de justesse avant que celui-ci ne fasse voler en éclat une étagère.

Rogue fit volte face, sorti sa baguette et siffla un sort.

Neville s'écroula sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, la mâchoire serrée et le visage crispé. Zabini se retrouva dans le même état que Neville, avec quelques dégâts supplémentaires : lui avait atterri sur la table avant se s'affaler sur le sol.

Pour une fois, il n'y eut aucune distinction entre membre de maison. Et cela rendait la chose encore plus inquiétante.

Dans un cri d'effroi tout les Griffondors se précipitèrent sur le pauvre Neville qui gisait sur le sol, poussant par moment des gémissement à fendre l'âme.

Dans sa douleur il se mordit la lèvre inférieur avec une telle force qu'il se la sectionna, faisant couler du sang et dans sa bouche et sur le sol.

Zabini, lui, paraissait être plus douillet. Les Serpentards aussi s'étaient précipités sur leur ami, non sans en avoir perdu leur ouïe au hurlement suraigüe de Pékinois-Parkinson.

Accompagné d'un cri de douleur, Zabini supplia son directeur de maison de stopper le sort. Il ne put que gémir davantage devant le stoïcisme de ce dernier, le faisant se contorsionner dans des positions hallucinantes, lui faire faire des mouvement hachés tout en se mouvant.

La scène n'était pas jolie à voir. Griffondors comme Serpentards se demandaient quel sort avait lancé leur professeur. Certains Serpentards allèrent même jusqu'à demander du regard à Miss-je-sais-tout. D'un air d'impuissance, elle baissa la tête.

Un nouveau spasme de douleur traversa Zabini, Neville subit un châtiment identique légèrement moins vif et violent que l'autre.

Voyant que la douleur de leur ami ne s'estompait pour rien au monde, Malfoy et Harry se tournèrent vers Rogue, toujours aussi impassible.

-PROFESSEUR !!

L'appel de ses élèves le fit légèrement sursauter, un peu comme si on venait de le ramener à la réalité. D'une brève secousse, il pivota de tel sorte que son regard pouvait passer sur toute la salle. La mirant ainsi, il jeta un regard haineux sur Harry puis un regard emplis de colère à Malfoy, puis stoppa le sort.

Un simple mouvement de tête libéra l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur ses élèves.

Neville et Zabini laissèrent tomber lourdement leur corps sur le sol dur de la salle de classe. Un bruit d'os brisé fit grimacer de dégoût la totalité des élèves alors qu'un gémissement s'éleva de la bouche de Zabini qui tourna sur lui même d'une façon qu'on eut cru que le sol le retenait à lui.

Il prit son poignet droit dans sa main valide et gémit de plus belle. Malfoy, Parkinson, Goyle, Crabe et Nott se penchèrent sur lui.

-Zabini ?! Hey ! Zabini ! Bon sang mais qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-Rien de bien méchant... marmonna Rogue, puis lança à toute la classe : pour une fois ce ne sera pas une potion mais un sort qui sera appris : Veritaserum. Mais bien évidement c'est un sort et non une potion. L'effet est quasi identique à celui produit part le breuvage, à la différence que ce sort permet juste de désigner qui a fait quelque chose contre mon gré la minute précédent le sortilège. Oh, certes, celui qui a fait quelque chose aura un peu mal mais c'est un sort fort pratique pour connaître une partie de vérité, n'est ce pas messieurs Zabini et Londubat ?

Un grognement répondit, la douleur ne semblant pas s'être totalement apaisée.

-Mais à ce que j'ai pu voir, Zabini était en plus mauvaise posture que Londubat. J'en conclut que seul lui a utilisé la magie. Quand à vous Londubat, un geste obscène a été fait dans mon dos, d'où votre... effondrement.

Il balaya une nouvelle fois la salle.

Tout le monde était sur les nerfs, chaque muscle était tendu, tous semblait sur la défensif. Les élèves avaient une espèce de peur mêlé d'admiration dans le regard bien que la peur était largement au dessus du reste.

Une seule personne du côté des Serpentards avait le toupet de résister à son regard inquisiteur : Malfoy. Du côté des Griffondors c'était sans surprise Potter.

Rogue émit un sifflement.

-Zabini et Londubat, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers son bureau, faisant un vague signe de la main pour montrer que le cours reprenait normalement.

Chaque maison aida de son mieux celui que Rogue avait ensorcelé. Pavarti soutenait Neville et Nott ainsi que Parkinson aidaient tant bien que mal Zabini a se remettre sur une chaise

.

Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus, qui fulminaient sur place, allèrent s'asseoir au côté d'Hermione qui s'était de nouveau penchée sur sa potion d'un air quasi indifférent. La seule chose qui montrait qu'elle était en énervement intense fut ses coups de couteau sur les racines de mandragores : bien trop hachés et totalement disparates.

Posant leur sac de part et d'autre de leur amie, les garçons s'installèrent non sans avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Neville qui chancelait dangereusement sur sa chaise. Si Pavarti n'avait pas été là, il se serait écroulé depuis longtemps sur le sol, inerte.

Zabini n'en menait pas plus large. Nott avait un mal fou à le faire tenir assis, Malfoy lui recollait les os en parallèle mais c'était pas gagné alors en comptant l'effort pour faire cette satané potion de guérison...

-Mais oui !!

Nott sursauta, Hermione le suivit dans son mouvement. Leur exclamation conjointe en disait long sur leur réflexion. Ils savaient pourquoi Rogue avait jeté ce sort sur leur camarade !! Ils savaient comment cette potion pourrait être utile ! Elle était le remède aux maux causés par sortilèges !

Un rapide échange visuel s'effectua entre les deux rangés et ils surent tout deux qu'ils avaient trouvé la solution. Chacun en informa leurs congénères, qui s'activèrent afin de finir la potion dans les temps et par la même occasion, avant le camp adverse.

Entre temps :

-Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé ! 25 minutes de retard ! Par la barbe de Merlin mais qu'avez vous foutu vous cinq ?!

Hermione marmonnait plus pour elle que pour les quatre concernés, le cinquième étant dans l'incapacité de répondre d'une quelconque manière.

La question replongea Harry dans ses sombres pensées et sur le pourquoi ils étaient arrivé si en retard par rapport aux autres élèves.

-Une espèce de connard fait en sorte que chaque matin notre réveil ne sonne pas... C'est le tapage que font les filles dans les couloirs qui nous réveille !

-Ouais... Et on sait pas qui s'est ! Appuya Ron.

-Je jure que j'aurais le salop qui nous entourloupe !! bougonna Dean.

-Je suis, poursuivit Seamus.

Tout en profanant des morts plus horribles les unes que les autres pour celui qui s'amusait aux dépends des élèves à les faire se réveiller tard, la potion suivait son court.

La sonnerie de la première heure avait retenti depuis longtemps déjà lorsque Rogue fit le tour des paillasses, regardant où en était les mixtures pâteuses et foireuses de bon nombre de ses élèves.

Il grimaça en passant devant les chaudrons de Harry et Ron : leur potion semblait acceptable. Il ne baissa pas les yeux sur celle de Hermione : à quoi bon, il savait qu'elle l'avait parfaitement réussi. Celle de Dean et Seamus paraissait correcte, à son grand désarroi.

-Finissez ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Puis allez chercher une fiole dans l'étagère et versez un échantillon de votre potion dedans. Vous connaissez la procédure habituelle ? Bon, Zabini ! Londubat ! Venez ici !

La salle retint son souffle sous cet ordre.

Pavarti sembla victime d'une illumination et se pencha sur Lavande. Un coup énergique de la tête de cette dernière apprit à Hermione que les deux hiboux venaient seulement de comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer et devant la purée qu'avait donné leur potion, elle pria pour que Neville n'ait pas la brillante idée de la choisir comme arrêt douleur.

Aidé par une des deux hiboux ou Nott selon les maisons, les deux appelés allèrent jusqu'au bureau de leur professeur.

-Bien maintenant, choisissez un échantillon parmi ceux posé sur mon bureau. Ah, non messieurs !, fit-il lorsqu'il vit Zabini se jeter sur la potion de Malfoy. Choisissez parmi ceux qui ne sont pas de votre maison...

-Monsieur il va s'empoisonner !

-Je suis d'accord !!

Le professeur grimaça avant de foudroyer du regard les opportuns.

-Malfoy ! Potter ! Je n'ai nul besoin de vos lumières pour les punitions que je donne à mes élèves ! Continuez dans cette voie et je peux vous garantir que vos punitions respectives ne seront pas de tout repos... D'autant plus que vous en avez déjà plusieurs monsieur Potter, inutile d'en ajouter de nouveau à votre liste.

La voix mielleuse de Rogue était sans appel, ce qui dégoûta au plus haut point un côté comme de l'autre.

_Même si je suis particulièrement content qu'il ait rabattu le clapet de cet abruti de balafré !_

Se rasseyant à leur place respective, Malfoy et Harry regardèrent avec appréhension quelle potion allait choisir leur camarade.

Neville leva le bras et prit la première fiole qui lui tombait sous la main, Zabini en prit une dans le tas au hasard.

Débouchant chacun leur « délivrance », comme ils l'aimaient à appeler leur fiole ainsi, ils burent le contenue d'une traite avant de pousser des exclamations de dégoût quand au goût de ces horreurs...

Tout le monde retenait le peu de souffle qu'il leur restait dans les poumons après l'exclamation, s'attendant à voir l'un ou l'autre des deux malheureux s'effondrer mort sur le sol.

La petite frayeur commença.

Ce fut Zabini qui vacilla le premier et se retint au bureau pour ne pas tomber. Parkinson poussa un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle le vit se balancer d'avant en arrière.

-MONSIEUR !! Il s'est fait empoisonner ! Blaise s'est fait empoisonner ! Quelle idée de faire des échanges de potion entre maison !! Maintenant il est un Serpentards mort ! Meurtrier !

-Je vous demanderai de vous la boucler et de regarder ce qu'il va se passer... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Parkinson ?..

-…

-Merci, Mademoiselle Parkinson.

Un frisson parcouru la salle, aussi bien pour la réplique cinglante de Rogue que pour ce qu'il se passait sous leur yeux.

Zabini porta sa tête jusqu'au bord du bureau et la reposa quelques instant dessus. Neville eut la même réaction que le Serpentards quelques secondes plus tôt.

Chancelant dangereusement d'avant en arrière, il se retrouva à genoux devant le bureau, une main serrant le bord jusqu'à ce que les jointures blanchissent et l'autre appliquée sur son front douloureux.

Les Griffondors s'étaient levés pour voir comment allait leur paire, s'avançant même jusqu'à l'allée pour mieux le distinguer.

Harry fulminait sur place, conscient que si Neville avait eut la malchance de choisir la potion de Crabe ou Goyle, il y resterait !

Malfoy semblait penser la même chose concernant sa potion et celle de Dean et Seamus d'après les regards pleins de sous entendu qu'il lançait dans leur direction (même s'il regardait avec beaucoup plus de crainte Pavarti et Lavande).

Les deux souffrants venaient de se relever de moitié, donnant ainsi l'autorisation au reste de la classe de respirer.

Neville s'appuya encore un peu sur le bureau avant de se retourner pour faire face à ses amis. Il porta ses mains tout le long de son corps, vérifiant que rien ne lui manquait (avec Rogue mieux vaux se méfier). Il finit son inspection par le visage. Un large sourire fendit celui-ci.

-YAHOO !!!!!

Les cris de joie fusèrent de tout le côté droit de la classe, là où tout les Griffondors étaient rassemblés. La majorité brandissait le poing en signe de victoire. Hermione esquissa un sourire discret, Ron soupira de soulagement avant de sortir son plus beau sourire, Harry aussi souriait d'un sourire vrai, le regard pétillant.

Quand à Dean et Seamus, ils bondissait comme des lapins en se tenant les mains et braillant à l'adresse de Neville :

-IL EST DES NOOOOO-OOTREUH !! IL A BU SA POTION COMME LES AUUUUU-UUTREUH !!

Pour une fois, personne n'était vraiment enclin à leur envoyer le sort de Silence à la figure, trop heureux de retrouver un élève revenue à « la norme ». Excepté Rogue, bien sûr...

Pourtant la beuglante fut reçut par des grimaces de dégoût ou de répugnance par le camp adverse, même si certains avaient esquivé un léger sourire avant de reporter leur attention sur Zabini. Plusieurs Griffondors dont Harry et Hermione étaient tout aussi occupés à regarder comment allait se dérouler la suite des événements pour leur camarade de galère. Quand bien même il n'avait pas l'air si mal en point.

Toujours penché sur le bureau, Zabini respirait doucement mais avec force. Dans une inspiration il siffla quelque chose. Personne ne comprit quoi que se soit à son charabia. Il recommença donc :

-Par Salazar que c'est bon de se sentir bien !


	2. Un élève mit à nu

CHAPITRE 2

La nouvelle d'un sortilège lancé sur des élèves par un professeur s'était propagé dans toute l'école à la vitesse d'une traîné de poudre. En même temps Poudlard oblige.

Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur table, ils comprirent rapidement que toute la Grande Salle ne parlait que de ça. Et pourtant, seuls les sixièmes années savaient vraiment de quoi il en retournait. Y compris les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles.

-Quand je pense que la potion était la raison du sort ! Quel pouilleux ce prof' !!

-Ron, Rogue ne pensait pas à mal.

Harry rigola pour lui même. C'est dingue comme les filles changent rapidement d'avis.

-C'est pas vraiment ce que tu disais y a pas une heure !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-Même si c'était le cas je te rappelle, ô monsieur J'aime-arriver-en-retard, que c'est de TA faute si on en est arrivé là ?!

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla Harry, non mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ! Si ce satané réveil voulait bien sonner à l'heure, on serait pas arrivé en retard et Rogue n'aurait pas lancé son sort sur Neville !

-Ça c'est sûr... C'est sur toi que ça se serait retourné. Marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en signe de profonde lassitude et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ron, qu'est ce que tu crois ?! Il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose dans son cours pour qu'il lance le sort sur Harry et, le connaissant, il n'aurait strictement rien fait !

-Ça va pas ?! Il aurait hurlé d'indignation pour les heures de colle que l'autre graisseux lui aurait foutu en plus et se serait prit le sort en pleine figure ! Et il me l'aurait envoyer aussi si j'avais répondu quoi que se soit !

-Euh... Hermione, désolé mais la théorie de Ron marche mieux que la tienne. Trancha « agréablement » Harry.

-Raaaah !!

Et dans ce magnifique cri d'abandon, Hermione se retourna pour faire face aux deux hiboux, Pavarti et Lavande.

-Et voilà, une nouvelle crise de passer...

-Arrête de pleurnicher, va, tu sais comment elle est...

-Ben justement, elle va me faire la gueule pour longtemps.

-Mais t'as rien dit ! Et moi non plus.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de soupirer et de reporter leur attention sur ce qu'ils avaient dans leur assiette.

Harry prit une cuisse de poulet et des haricots et fit mine de manger, l'appétit plus ou moins parti faire un tours autre part.

Fidèle à lui même, Ron se résolut à prendre sa fourchette et enfourner toute la nourriture qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il prenait tellement de place et faisait tellement d'éclaboussure de sauce que tous ceux l'entourant dont Ginny s'éloignèrent un peu plus de lui. Elle avait jusqu'à peur que son frère ne lui envoie une pomme de terre sur sa tunique. Hermione hallucina.

Prise d'une énième envie de lever les yeux au ciel, elle empoigna Ron et lui fit lâcher sa fourchette au moment où la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, celui-ci appuyé par un hurlement d'indignation venant de l'élève entrant.

-BLAISE !!

A partir de là, Harry se déconnecta totalement de se qu'il se passait en face de lui comme la quasi totalité des élèves installés.

Malfoy venait d'entrer dans la Salle, furibond et presque totalement dénudé. Ses cheveux en arrière semi dans le vent fraichement sorties de l'eau séchaient au goutte-à-goutte le longs du torse du nouvel arrivant, dessinant au passage la parfaite courbe de son corps musclé par le Quidditch et parfaitement entretenu au préalable.

Quand bien même si paraissait presque frêle en temps normal, toutes ces suppositions étaient à présent envolés pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Son seul vêtement se limitait à... une serviette courte ! Autant dire tout de suite qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement tout ces regards sur son corps surtout lorsqu'il remarquât que certains élèves lorgnaient dangereusement sur ses jambes finement musclées et parfaitement bien bâties pour remonter indubitablement sur son entre jambes qui, merci Merlin, était parfaitement caché par le bout de tissus.

Harry balaya Malfoy de la tête au pieds, le regarda avec une certaine admiration et respect (et il en fit une grimace incroyable quand il s'en rendit compte). Cela ne l'empêcha pas de zieuter Malfoy en toute liberté comme tout le reste des élèves stupéfaits de le voir débarquer dans une tenue pareille.

Malfoy fulminait sur place, jetant des œillades meurtrières à faire trembler un Détraqueur à quiconque croisait son regards. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils lorsqu'il perçut des chuchotements venant de sa table. Avec un magnifique rictus il pivota vers ses congénères, manquant ainsi de faire tomber sa serviette.

Une parcelle de la peau de son royal postérieur fut entrevue le temps d'une microseconde mais assez pour que les Griffondors puissent pouffer et assez pour que bon nombre de filles gloussent de contentement en lui lançant des coups d'œil entendus.

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi toute les filles des différentes Maisons sont en total extase devant Malfoy... chuchota pour elle même Hermione.

-Hermione, c'est toi qui parle là ?! S'indigna tout aussi bas Ron.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant ! T'as vue comment il est foutu ? Saloperie de serviette !

Il hallucinait ce n'était pas possible autrement. Comme Hermione, leur Hermione, pouvait dire des trucs pareils concernant la fouine !? C'était leur ennemi qu'il sache ! Celui qui pourrissait leur vie à longueur de temps ! Quand il pense aux regards qu'elle lui avait lancé le soir du striptease... Connard de fouine de merde !

_Et le pire, c'est qu'il est pas si mal foutu que ça ce salop !_

-Herm'...

-Oh ! Fiche lui la paix ! S'esclaffa Hiboux N°1 soit Lavande.

-Tout ce qu'on a, rétorqua Hiboux N°2 soit Pavarti, c'est...

-...Une putain d'envie de la lui arracher !

OH MERDE !!

Prit de surprise, Harry partit en arrière de sa place et atterrit bruyamment sur le sol, se cognant par la même occasion le crâne contre le pied d'un des bans des Serdaigles, attirant ainsi le regard et les rires de beaucoup.

_Par les caleçons de Merlin ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé tout haut ?! Pitié non ! On parle de Malfoy là ! Pas de n'importe qui, de Malfoy ! De celui qui m'emmerde, qui me bousille la vie depuis six ans, celui qui me harcèle depuis mon premier jour, celui avec qui je me bats tout le temps, celui qui... qui... Qui-a-un-putain-de-corps-de-merde-même-pas-beau-tout-moche-qui-se-prend-pour-Apollon-et-qui-en-plus-est-a-Serpentards ! Oh non... Me regardez pas comme ça, Ron pitié, ne me regarde pas comme ça... Argh ! Alors j'ai pensé tout haut ?! NOOOOON !! Mère indigne ! C'est pas une vie que tu m'as donné !! Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai des attirances pour les mecs hein ?! Ouiiiiin ! Pourquoi mwaaaaa ??!!_

Harry pressa ses mains sur son crâne endolorie tout en s'indignant mentalement sur son sort.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours déjà, il retrouvait un raisonnement de grand gamin, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Quand bien même elle revenait pour une connerie pareille !

Revenant à la réalité, il regarda d'un air indigné ceux qui s'étaient penchés sur lui dans un grand et solidaire moment de moquerie. Repoussant d'un geste les tapes amicales et moqueuses dans le dos, ses yeux se posèrent sur un Malfoy septique au sourcil levé qui regardait par chez lui.

Les yeux gris détaillèrent Harry et sa position ridicule, même si lui même l'était parfaitement mais ça il ne se l'avouera qu'à moitié.

Son regard transperça Harry de part et d'autre. L'émeraude surpris et l'orage septique se soutenaient sans oscillé, impossible à détacher.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Harry jura voir de l'amusement enfantin dans ces yeux, une amusement quasi non dissimulé, un amusement qu'on imagine mal dans les yeux du Prince des Serpentards. Et pourtant. Harry en fut choqué un bref instant avant de faire un sourire en coin et baisser les yeux sur l'accoutrement de son ennemi.

Voir Potter se foutre publiquement de lui fit redescendre Malfoy sur terre, s'il y était parti bien sûr. Retrouvant toute sa froideur et sa démarche hautaine, il fusilla Harry du regard et recommença à se diriger vers sa table quand il remarqua que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

-Tss... fit-il, PANSY ! Où est Blaise ? Railla-t-il avec toute la véhémence qu'il pouvait donner à son ton.

-Monsieur Malfoy.

Dumbledore venait de l'interpeller calmement. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs...

-Manquait plus que lui... marmonna pour lui même le Serpentards dénudé, Pansy... .Il ?.. détacha distinctement Malfoy.

La dites Pansy resta un moment dans un silence gêné, regardant à tour de rôle son compagnon et le directeur, cherchant qui des deux elle devait écouter.

Venant à la conclusion qu'un Dumbledore mit de côté valait largement mieux qu'un Malfoy quelconque laisser dans sa frustration, elle répondit avec une once de réticence dans la voix :

-Euh... Il doit être dans la salle commune ou au stade ou dans les couloirs ou dans le dortoir ou dans le parc ou...

-OU EST-IL ?!

Théodore Nott répondit.

-Tu devrais regarder dans ta chambre si tu veux mon avis.

Fulminant sur place, Malfoy fit demi-tour, laissant la Grande Salle commenter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Si j'attrape cette espèce d'erreur de la nature je ne réponds plus de rien ! Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça ?! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? A moi ! Alors que j'ai tout fais pour le sortir du bourbier dans lequel il s'était fichu avec Rogue et cet enfant de... de... Raah ! Cette verracrasse puante me vole mes vêtements ! En plus je me retrouve habiller de cette manière devant tous ! Même Potter ! (fulmination suprême) Que Salazard m'en soit témoin, je le trouve et je le torture de mille et une façons, je le flagellerais, je lui arracherai les ongles, je le... _

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à toutes sortes de tortures plus sympathiques les unes que les autres, un appel tonitruant et grave le fit stopper en pleine réflexion :

-Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy !

Grimace venant du concerné. Dans toute sa sublime dégaine d'aristocrate pourri gâté et adorable, il se retourna et fit une nouvelle fois face à tous en petite tenue.

-Oui Monsieur ? Demanda-t-il plein de haine mal contenue.

-Puis-je, si vous me le permettez, savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le directeur d'une voix calme.

Malfoy n'avait nullement, mais alors nullement, l'intention de lui dire que signifiait cette entrée fracassante et pour quelle raison il se retrouvait muni pour seul vêtement une mini serviette. D'un geste de contenance certaine, il se frotta les tempes avant de répondre faussement calme.

-Comme vous le savez surement, commença-t-il (prenant sans trop le montrer son directeur pour, vulgairement parlant, un con), mon statut de préfet me permet de me laver en toute tranquillité dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets prévue à cet effet.

-C'est le cas, répondit Dumbledore autant pour la première que la deuxième remarque du Serpentards.

-Donc, continua celui-ci, je me lavais tranquillement à cet endroit lorsque j'entendis un bruit peu avenant venant de l'endroit où était entreposé mes affaires. Je suis donc sortie de l'eau et me suis avancé vers, ce qu'il me semblait, l'endroit où le bruit avait été émit. N'ayant rien perçut d'anormal je me suis retourné afin de reprendre ma place dans le bain lorsqu'on m'assomma par derrière.

Et une inspiration commune de toute la Salle complètement compatissante pour l'éventuelle bosse que devait avoir le pauvre et malheureux Serpentards, une ! Ron lui même parut émut une seconde avant de reprendre contenance et de murmurer un léger : « Bien fait la fouine » avant de se prendre un coup de coude simultané de Ginny et Hermione.

Harry écoutait, installé à peu prés confortablement sur le sol de la salle après s'être aperçu qu'il était plus en sécurité à même le sol que sur un banc. Malfoy fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de Weasley malgré leur proximité certaine et continua :

-Je me suis donc écroulé et me suis réveillé quelque temps plus tard avec pour habit ce tor... cette modeste serviette.

Harry sauta sur l'occasion. Se relevant légèrement, il posa un coude sur le banc de sa table et passa la tête par dessus.

-Combien qu'on pari qu'il aurait aimé dire « ce torchon » ? » dit-il avec un grand sourire que ses amis furent heureux de retrouver.

-Pas compliquer à deviner aussi ! Plaisanta Seamus sous l'approbation de Dean, qui était plus que hilare.

-Pour une fois qu'il se reprend, c'est jouissif !

-Ron ! Fit Hermione, outrée.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

-C'est disgracieux ! Fit-elle faussement outrée, quoique...

-Bon, d'accord : c'est grisant.

-C'est mieux. Bougonna-t-elle.

Nouvelle œillade meurtrière venant de Malfoy.

Les poings refermés, il s'imaginait sautant à la gorge de ce cher Weasley et de les lui enfoncer dans la figure juste pour combler la frustration qui l'habitait de devoir rester dans cette tenue en publique. Après, pour ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il aurait aimé pouvoir les coincer quelque part et leur faire payer au centuple ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Déjà qu'il avait des comptes à régler avec la Sang de Bourbe...

Tout le reste de la Salle était plutôt silencieux hormis les chuchotements sur la situation qu'il entendait de ça et là.

_Vive la réputation... Blaise, meilleur ami ? Tu parles ! C'est un ami mort oui !!_

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et il reporta son attention sur son ancêtre de directeur. Il avait quelle âge le vieux crouton ? Avec sa tunique dans les tons aubergines ornés d'étoiles et ses lunettes en demie lune, il était chouette pour le soit disant sorcier le plus puissant du moment ! D'autant plus que ses longs cheveux, ses sourcils broussailleux et sa longue barbe tout trois blanchis par l'âge n'arrangeaient en rien le portrait du personnage. Son visage creusé de rides allait parfaitement avec la profondeur de ses yeux bleus électriques, cela, même Malfoy ne pouvait le contester.

_Ca doit être la seule chose harmonieuse chez ce vieux schnoque !_

Il regarda donc son directeur et vice versa.

-Avez-vous une idée de qui aurait put vous faire cela, monsieur Malfoy ?

_Alors là, plus gâteux, tu meurs.._.

Telle fut la pensée générale des élèves de la Grande Salle.

Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'avait toujours pas compris que le seul qui était sur la liste des accusés de Malfoy n'était autre que son futur-ancien-camarade Blaise Zabini ?

Avec un calme olympiens que Harry lui accorda volontiers, Malfoy répondit :

-J'ai effectivement une idée sur mon... agresseur, monsieur.

Avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu répliquer, il continua :

-Et je pense pouvoir régler cela à ma manière monsieur. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez je voudrais pouvoir aller me changer.

En effet ça ne serait pas plus mal. Il retint une fois de plus sa serviette à la bonne hauteur avec une grimace de dégoût quant aux regards cannibales que lui lançait la bonne moitié des élèves.

-Faites donc, monsieur Malfoy, faites donc. Et, une dernière chose...

Malfoy le regarda un fois de plus.

-Pas de mauvaise blague je vous pris. Pour une fois que Mme Pomfresh ne croule pas sous les élèves ayant subit un sort (dans les deux sens du terme) veuillez faire en sorte qu'elle ne rencontre pas monsieur Zabini dans son infirmerie.

A l'entente de la demande du Directeur, Malfoy eut un sourire carnassier et totalement Serpentesque, faisant courir le long de l'échine de chacun un frisson glacé de peur et d'appréhension quant à ce qu'il réservait au pauvre bougre qui avait organisé son agression et le vole de ses vêtements.

Dans une élégance mal dissimulée, il tourna sur lui-même et croisa le regard mi-amusé, mi-inquiet d'Harry, ce qui le fit sourire.

En passant entre les portes battantes de la Grande Salle, sa serviette dégringola d'un cran, laissant de ce fait apercevoir les fesses parfaitement fermes et musclés du blond sous les cris hystériques des filles de la Grande Salle.

Dans un juron sonore, il la remonta et se retourna de moitié fusillant les occupants de la Salle au passage.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprises et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur quant il vit Harry, toujours le cul par terre, passer avec désinvolte et sexisme sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, la tête légèrement en arrière le regardant avec une cruelle envie de le croquer tout cru.

Malfoy piqua un phare à la seconde, cligna des yeux, les ferma avec force et regarda une nouvelle fois vers Potter.

Celui-ci était là, assis par terre et le regardait avec amusement.

Rien dans son comportement ne laissait entendre qu'il venait de faire la chose la plus provocante et excitante qu'il soit.

_Excitante ? Attendez, j'ai dit excitante ? Non, c'était choquant le mot juste ! La chose la plus provocante et choquante qu'il soit !_

Il secoua la tête à la manière d'un chat qui s'ébroue. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent en légère pluie autour de lui faisant une nouvelle fois crier d'hystérie les filles.

_Draco, mon vieux, soit t'as la berlue du vieux schnoque à cause de cet imbécile de coup sur le crâne, soit t'es complètement atteints _

Harry le regarda une fois encore avec une touche d'hilarité dans les yeux, ce qui inclina Malfoy à reprendre son air impassible et le poussa à partir en direction des cachots bien décidé à faire payer son humiliation au centuple à ce crétinus dégénéré de Zabini.

****

Malfoy venait de sortir de son champs de vision, les fesses presque à l'air.

Le spectacle valait vraiment le coup d'être vu ! Malfoy en petite tenue ! Il s'en souviendra longtemps de celle-là ! Et puis la merveilleuse couleur qu'avaient prit ses joues ne laissait pas tout le monde indifférent.

-J'ai rêvé ? J'ai bien vu Malfoy prendre le teint d'une tomate ?

-Par Merlin, ça en vaut le détour !

-J'aurais dû prendre une photo... se lamenta Colin.

-Oui, t'aurais dû ! Ria de lui un de ses camarades de cinquième année en lui tapotant le dos d'un air compatissant.

-C'est bête hein ? C'est moi ou depuis quelques temps t'es long à la détente toi ? Le charria un autre.

-Oh tais-toi ! Pleurnicha Colin, c'est foutrement pas drôle ! Malfoy en serviette de bain et pas coiffé ! Merde alors ! S'exclama-t-il sous les rires de ses amis.

-Par l'homosexualité de Merlin, ce type est à bouffer !

-« L'homosexualité de Merlin » ? Sean, t'es gay ?

-Non mais Malfoy a un corps de rêve et il est vraiment à croquer ! Fit le dénommé Sean en affichant un sourire d'affamé.

-Aaaah ! Il est trooop beauuu ! Piailla une fille du côté des Serdaigles, à leur dégoût le plus profond d'après les têtes de tous.

-Ou comment dégoûter quiconque entendra une niaiserie pareille, fit remarquer tout à fait justement Neville, qu'on avait presque oublié.

Les quatre garçons approuvèrent d'un vif hochement de tête (l'oublie ou la remarque ? « Neville l'incompris »), puis Seamus fit justement remarquer dans un brusque hoquet de souvenir :

-Dis donc Harry ! C'était quoi cette réplique de tout à l'heure ?!

-C'est vrai ça ! Enchaina Dean, dis nous tout Harry !

-Harry, 'faut que tu t'expliques parce que dire... Attends c'était quoi déjà ? Demanda faussement troublé Neville aux autres, eux même faussement choqués.

-« Une grosse envie de lui arracher » ou un truc du genre, fit Ron, l'index collé au menton, les yeux aux ciel afin d'être pseudo crédible dans sa moue de réflexion intense.

-Ron, c'était : « Une putain d'envie de la lui arracher ! » n'est ce pas Harry ?

Argh, si même Hermione s'y mettait, il ne donnerait pas chère de sa peau.

-Ouais... et alors ? Grommela-t-il en se relevant à peine pour se mettre dans une position un peu plus confortable. Comme si aucun de vous n'avez eu envie de lui prendre cette serviette...

Dernière phrase dite à demi-voix.

.

La bande en resta sous le choc. Ok, ils étaient au courant -comme le reste de l'école, pour ses quelques penchants homosexuel (au malheur de Ginny et d'une ribambelle d'autres filles qui avaient eu un certains mal à avaler la pilule). Mais de là à vouloir arracher la serviette des hanches de Malfoy, sur le coup, ils en restaient sur les fesses.

-Quoi encore ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de traverse ? Croassa-t-il face aux mines figées de stupeur de ses amis.

-Harry... On parle de Malfoy là... Draco Malfoy, le N°1 de l'emmerdation par excellence...

-Ne nous dit pas que t'as des vues sur lui, pitié, sois sympa ! Supplia Neville d'une tête déconfite.

-C'est pas parce que tu trouves qu'on a très bien digérer ton coming-out que tu dois nous le faire payer par une pseudo envie de bouffer tout cru Malfoy, gémit Seamus sous l'approbation de chacun.

-Non mais ça va pas ! S'indigna Harry, j'ai aucune envie de me le taper maintenant ! » S'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort.

...Un ange passe...

Les Serdaigles se retournèrent sur lui, sous le choc. Les Poufsouffles arrêtèrent de manger, les Griffondors se décalèrent, la bouche pendante et les Serpentards regardèrent le Survivant avec des yeux exorbités sans vraiment assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Harry, qui se retrouva une fois de plus au centre de l'attention de toute l'école, vira au rouge pivoine, grommela quelque chose et bondit sur ses pieds avant de tenter de sortir de la Grande Salle.

A peine eut-il le temps de mettre son sac sur les épaules et de faire trois pas qu'un rire de cristal empli l'air. C'était un gloussement comme les autres au prime abord, peut-être un peu plus clair que les autres tout de même. Puis il s'intensifia pour devenir cristallin.

Harry tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards et quelle fut sa surprise en découvrant que ce rire était celui de Pansy Parkinson, la soit disant tête de pékinois fiancée de Malfoy, celle qui leur avait explosé les tympans ce matin en Potion.

Le rire était pur et presque mélodieux, loin de ces affreux couinements dont il avait fait l'objet ces six dernières années.

Jamais Harry n'avait entendu de rire pareil, aussi transparent, aussi clair... L'idée que c'était à Parkinson et non à quelqu'un d'autre à qui appartenait ce rire cristallin était... Un peu dur à avaler !

Goyle et Crabbe la regardaient de côté en s'écartant d'elle à la façon d'enfants prêt à se prendre des claques après l'hystérie de leur mère. Nott affichait un sourire radieux devant Parkinson qui se pliait sous son rire.

-Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas rit comme ça Pansy ! Fit-il tout sourire.

-Mais... J'arrive pas à le croire... répliqua-t-elle entre deux gloussement, c'est... hilarant !

Et elle repartie dans un fou rire non contrôlé. Nott tourna son regard vers un Harry envoûté par le rire de Parkinson. Les yeux noisette de l'un rencontrèrent ceux émeraude de l'autre, l'un totalement amusé par la situation l'autre complètement débordé par ce qu'il se passait.

Parkinson se reprit quelques secondes plus tard, encore un peu secouée de spasmes de rire, prit deux pommes dans la corbeille en face d'elle, se dégagea du banc tout en prenant son sac et s'avança jusqu'à Harry toujours sonné.

Un rapide coup d'œil indiqua à la jeune fille que la grande majorité de la Grande Salle était tout aussi inerte que Potter.

_Même le vieux est complètement stone !_

Elle reporta son attention sur Potter et pouffa de plus belle : il avait reculé de quelques pas à l'approche de la Serpentards, la regardant mi-envoûté, mi-alarmé par sa proximité.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'était qu'à une trentaines de centimètre de lui.

Les rares fois où il s'était retrouvé aussi proche d'elle, s'était pour lui susurrer qu'elle avait une adorable tête de pékinois mal battue et autres répliques tout aussi sympathiques. Ou alors pour se prendre un magistral coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille...

Souvenirs trop peu gentillet pour le pauvre Harry qui en grimaça de douleur. Il avait souffert ce jour-là, du moins assez pour se les tenir durant un temps incertains adossé au mur du troisième étage qui, pour sa peine n'était occupé que par des Serpentards à ce moment là. Il en avait bavé avec tout ces Serpents... D'autant plus que Malfoy s'en était donnée à cœur joie !

Harry refit une magnifique grimace. Et puis, lui qui avait toujours pensé que les filles n'avaient pas la moindre force, il s'était fait une raison du contraire ce jour là... Alors voir Parkinson une nouvelle fois si proche lui donnait pour toute envie celle de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-Arrête de faire cette tête Potter, t'es plus laid que d'habitude.

Sourire rayonnant de la part de la Serpentarde.

Harry la regarda deux secondes puis marmonna :

-Éloigne toi de moi...

Elle tripla son sourire :

-Non, j'aurais à te parler si tu veux bien. Bien sûr, je comprendrais que tu soit légèrement réticent après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous il y a deux semaines (le coup de genoux tu te souviens ? Non bien sûr, tu n'es pas un Griffondors pour rien, suis-je bête !). Et puis, il faudra bien finir la conversation que nous avons eu il y a quelques temps déjà, tu ne penses pas ? Enfin ! que veux-tu, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite maintenant alors tu ne vas pas faire de chichis avec moi et tu vas bouger ton cul de balafré national pour me suivre.

Se faisant, elle empoigna la manche du balafré et le tira à sa suite, non sans avoir remarqué que bon nombre des élèves de la Grande Salle les regardaient tels des hiboux.

Harry se retourna de moitié. Son regard apeuré en disait long sur son « appréhension » et sa « réticence » à suivre la, il en était sûr, promise de son ennemi.

Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ses amis et que ses lèvres mimèrent le mot « Help ! », ceux ci le regardèrent en haussant les épaules, l'air de dire : « tu t'es foutu dans la merde seul, démerde toi seul ». Réaction qui déstabilisa un peu plus encore le pauvre et malheureux Harry.

-FAUX FREEEEEEEERES !!!!

Cri du cœur quand tu nous tiens... Tel fut la pensée de tous ceux à mène de penser librement. Ron et les autres par contre, avaient maintenant peur de se retrouver face à Harry si celui-ci survivrait à son tête à tête avec Parkinson...

Après que le couple inattendu fut hors champs, Théodore Nott fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de se dépêcher et se leva de table, joignit ses mains et les fit passer autour de son cou tout en sifflotant.

Lorsque les deux goinfres de sa maison le rejoignirent devant les portes :

-Eh, les Griffis !

Petits sursaut de réveil pour les concernés.

-Vous inquiétez pas trop pour votre copain, prévient-il, la seule chose qui pourrait lui causer du tord c'est d'envoyer chier Pansy.

Sur ce, il sortie suivi du reste de sa bande. La Salle s'anima aussitôt, prise d'une soudaine envie de commenter ce qu'il venait de s'échanger.

-C'est justement de ça qu'on a peur nous... larmoya Ron.

-Il va l'envoyer chier, c'est couru d'avance...

-Sans vouloir jouer ma sadique, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour voir la réaction de Parkinson vis-à-vis d'Harry si jamais il l'envoie dans le gratin, fit à voix basse Ginny en piquant dans un morceau de poulet pour le regarder sous tout les angles avant de le gober.

-Ginny !!

-Bah quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle, c'est mon choix de vouloir le savoir, y a pas de mal à ça.

-Mais ! Mais ! C'est mon meilleur pote, mon frère ! Je refuse que ma propre sœur ait des envies aussi déplacer concernant Harry ! Et si il y a un mal à ça !

-Oh j't'en prie Ron ! Avoir « une putain d'envie de la lui arracher » c'est pas déplacer peut-être ?

-Ginny, commença Neville, ça c'est Harry. Harry peut tout penser, peut tout dire, parce que c'est Harry, tu comprends ?

Bien sûr, il plaisantait mais la rouquine ne le vit pas, mais pas du tout, sous cet angle là :

-Neville chéri, tu peux aller te faire foutre, pour TOUT !

Neville pâlit. C'était Ginny qui l'aidait pour ses devoirs de Potions et de Métamorphose.

-Ginny ! Tu peux pas me faire ça !

-Ah oui ?! »

Furibonde, elle sortie de table et s'en alla.

-Et merde...

-Allez Nev' ! T'en fais pas, ça lui passera, tenta de le rassurer, non sans dissimuler son rire, Dean.

-Ou pas ! Marmonnèrent à l'unisson Ron et Neville.

Petits ricanements venant du reste de la table.

-Pour revenir à « l'agent Potter », vous pensez qu'il devient quoi ? Remarqua judicieusement Hermione.

****

La Salle sur Demande avait été aménagée selon les goûts de la Serpentarde, couleur argent et vert profond. De lourds meubles d'ébène étaient ornés d'argenterie diverses et variées allant de la coupe aux plus beaux bijoux que Harry n'ait jamais vue. Une énorme bibliothèque prenait tout le fond de la salle ainsi qu'une moitié du côté gauche. Des coussins de différentes teintes de verts foncés et argentés tapissaient le sol au pied de la bibliothèque. Une table aménagée proposait divers papier, plumes, encres et rouleaux pour devoirs. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un tapis blanc cassé avec broderies argentées qui empêchait le sol d'être abimé par la table basse aussi noire que les meubles. Autour d'elle se trouvait un canapé et une demie dizaine de fauteuils. Quelques coussins étaient ainsi disposés partout dans la pièce, essentiellement au fond mais aussi autour de la table.

Malgré l'absence des tons chauds et chaleureux de sa Maison, Harry devait bien avouer que la pièce ne manquait pas de charme.

-Bienvenue chez nous ! Fit-elle avec un léger sourire devant la figure rayonnante de surprise de Harry.

Parkinson alla s'installer sur le canapé, posant son sac devant soi avant de s'accouder au canapé. Elle remit en place les plies inexistant de sa jupe et leva le regard vers son invité.

-Reste pas planté là ! Assieds-toi, tu as l'embarras du choix.

Après une courte réflexion, Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de sa kidnappeuse.

Celle-ci ouvrit son sac et en sortie les deux pommes. Elle en envoya une à Harry.

-Mange, je l'ai prise pour toi.

-Merci, répondit Harry, un peu perplexe.

Parkinson croqua sa pomme suivit de Harry. Durant dix minutes, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche autrement que pour manger leur fruit.

Lorsque Harry eut fini d'avaler sa dernière bouchée et les trognons dans la poubelle, la Serpentarde commença enfin la conversation.

-Je suppose que c'est plutôt inattendu de ma part de me conduire comme ça, surtout avec toi...

-Pas qu'un peu et pour dire vrai, je ne veux pas connaître tes raisons parce que j'estime que c'est encore un truc totalement foireux.

-Peut-être bien, fit-elle à voix basse. Écoute... Je sais que tu es attiré par les mecs, on est content, c'est notre point commun ! Mais on en a un autre qui me gêne un peu plus...

-Laisse moi deviner, le coupa Harry, le deuxième point commun, soit disant, est que je suis autant que toi attiré par Malfoy. Sauf que c'est faux !

Roulement des yeux venant de la Serpentarde qui irrita le Lion.

Depuis quelques temps, les conversations qu'il avait eut avec ses amis concernant ses « penchants » dérivaient toujours vers Malfoy. Et bien sûr, on le tannait souvent pour des choses qu'il s'obstinait à contrer : non, il n'avait aucun sentiments pour Malfoy (autre bien sûr qu'une folle envie de le faire chier au plus haut point, et là dessus Harry était passé maître !) ! Sauf que voilà, certaines personnes ne voyaient pas ça sous cet angle là et il avait la très désagréable impression que son hôte était de ces gens là...

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Potter ! Je vois bien quel genre de regard tu lui lances ou de quelle façon tu réagis lorsqu'il est dans les parages. Et puis c'est pas comme si...

-Comme si quoi ?! Bien sûr que je le regarde : je le regarde en me demandant ce que je pourrais lui faire pour ébranler sa bonne humeur ou pour le rendre encore plus morose que ce qu'il n'est déjà ! Bien sûr que je réagis différemment quand il est dans les parages : je m'attends à m'en prendre pleins la gueule quand il arrive ! Je vais pas rester de marbre non plus ? S'agita-t-il.

-Surveille ton vocabulaire, tu veux ?! Y a de ça mais moi je te parle de quand tu le regardes avant qu'il ne te vois ! Avant qu'il remarque ta présence ! Ça crève les yeux que tu le veux... répondit-elle un peu trop calmement pour Harry qui s'échauffait sérieusement sur son fauteuil.

-Et puis quoi encore !? Je ne le veux pas ! Bordel ! Pourquoi vous vous acharnez tous sur moi ? Tout le monde le regarde comme une bombe sexuelle avide de sa beauté et de sa saloperie de noblesse !, Parkinson fit la grimace en l'entendant parler ainsi. Alors quoi ?! Ne viens pas me dire que c'est faux parce que c'est exactement ce que tu penses ! Tirada-t-il judicieusement.

Parkinson soupira. Et une nouvelle tête brûlée de plus, une ! Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur une tête de mule pareille en plus de Draco et de Blaise. Haut les cœurs ! Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Bon, ça suffit ! T'es aussi borné que les autres ! Ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine qu'on se casse le cul pour toi comme pour eux ! Railla-t-elle.

-Vocabulaire Parkinson ! Répondit sur le même ton Harry.

Elle vit rouge.

-Écoute moi espèce de sale petit pouilleux... Draco a beau être ce que tu appelles une bombe sexuelle, je t'interdis de le regarder, c'est clair p'tite tête ?! Il est déjà bien assez convoité par la totalité de cette école, il n'a certainement pas besoin de toi en prime comme poursuivant ! Vociféra-t-elle.

-De moi en prime ?! Ben voyons ! Je ne vais pas courir après Malfoy alors arrête de me pomper l'air avec tes suppositions à deux balles !

-Non mais je rêve ?! T'es tellement bête que tu ne vois même pas de quoi il en est ! C'est pas possible que tu sois aussi aveugle de toi-même ! Tu remarques même pas ce que tu ressens à croire que tu le fais exprès !

Harry suffoqua. Comment pouvait-elle lui parler sur ce ton ?! Ils n'ont jamais été proche, n'ont aucunes affinités particulières, se détestent cordialement et il faut qu'elle s'immisce dans sa vie privé !

-Toi la pimbêche tu vas te taire ! JE ne cours pas après LUI et ne le ferais JAMAIS !! Je ne suis pas attiré par lui et lui non plus (encore heureux !) et je n'ai pas de sentiments particuliers pour ce bellâtre ! Est-ce que ça, ça peut entrer dans ta tête blindée d'emmerdeuse ?!

-Par Salazard ! T'as rien appris depuis la dernière fois !?! T'as rien réfléchie, t'as pas trouvé de réponses ? S'indigna Parkinson, ses cheveux soyeux en bataille à force de virevolter autour de son visage.

-Ce que j'ai appris, je le savais déjà ! Je n'ai aucune attirance pour Malfoy, n'en aurais jamais et je pose mes yeux sur les culs qui me plaisent ! C'est pas dur à comprendre non ?! Et je te rappelle que tu te gênes pas à me mater quand je fais mes entraînements de Quidditch ! Même toi !

-Raah ! Je t'ai dit que c'était pour espionner vos manières de voler et vos techniques ! Et ne change pas de sujet ! J'ai vu ce que tu as fait lorsque tu était par terre en direction de Draco !

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Ouais, c'est ça ! Il n'empêche que pour quelqu'un qui devait regarder tout le monde, ce monde là s'est réduit à MOI ! Gueula-t-il en se désignant du pouce pendant que cette chère Pansy s'arrachait limite les cheveux devant une telle incapacité à comprendre quoi que se soit.

-Nom d'une chouette ! C'est vraiment pas qu'en Potion que t'es complètement à la ramasse !

-Je t'emmerde Parkinson ! Je t'em-merde ! Arrête de me harceler avec ça d'accord ?! Ok, c'est très gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour mes états d'âmes et pour mes sentiments mais ça suffit maintenant ! J'en ai assez de retourner dans mon dortoir en hurlant comme un fou parce que je suis à bout ! Y en a marre tu comprends ? Je veux qu'on me donne la paix que je mérite !

Dans une parfaite synchronisation livres, papiers, plumes, encres, coussins, tables, armoires, miroirs tout vola en éclats, se déchira, craquela, se brisa. En une poignet de secondes tout fut détruit. Parkinson s'était courbée sous les éclats de miroirs et autres projectiles. Harry restait debout, le visage dans les mains, le dos courbé, incapable de retenir ses pulsions et ses envies de tout envoyer en l'air.

Quand la tempête fut passée, Parkinson se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Une vague de peine passa sur son visage. Se dégageant des décombres de la table basse, elle fit quelques pas pour se pencher sur le reste d'un livre réduit à quelques pages déchirées par-ci par-là. Elle se releva après les avoir ramasser puis fit face à Harry, toujours courbé.

-Tu sais, j'ai jamais eut ce que je souhaitais vraiment... Tu dois te dire que j'exagère, que j'ai tout ce que je veux, que je suis qu'une Serpentards qui t'embobine un fois de plus. Mais non. Là où je suis le mieux, c'est ici à Poudlard, loin de toute histoire, loin de parents soumis, loin de tout ce qui me fait peur. Et c'est en particulier dans cette pièce que je me sens le mieux... Elle a toute une histoire Potter... Elle avait toute une histoire...

La pression de ses doigts se relâcha. Les pages déchirées s'échappèrent de ses mains.

-Et à présent, elle ne sera que dépotoir et vestige de ce que j'ai chéri, vestige de ce que nous avons chéri, nous autre Serpentards de 6ème année... fit-elle d'une voix basse, elle releva la tête et fit face à Harry qui l'avait lui aussi légèrement remonté. Je sais que tu sais ce que je ressens, tu sais ce que je ressens là tout de suite. Et voilà... Et tu sais, même si on a perdu quelque chose qui nous tenait à cœur, il y aura toujours quelque chose d'autre pour nous faire oublier cette perte... Même si ce quelque chose ne nous fera jamais oublié complètement ce qu'il nous a été retiré, ce quelque chose sera là pour nous faire revivre et rire, pour nous voir pleurer et nous réconforter, pour tout simplement être toujours là en cas de besoin... Ça pourrait être aussi bien une nouvelle pièce ou quelqu'un que l'on apprécie.

Elle s'était déplacée pour se positionner juste devant Harry, le regard triste et sérieux. Elle attendit que celui-ci le regarda la tête haute avant de continuer doucement.

- Tu as perdu tes parents, tu as vu des gens mourir sous tes yeux, tu viens de perdre une autre personne que tu prenais pour ta seule et unique famille, tu vas perdre des amies, des proches, des gens que tu n'auras vu que très peu de fois mais avec qui tu avais échangé certaines choses.

Mais c'est pas fini ! Tu auras toujours d'autres personnes à protéger, à aimer, à chérir et à engueuler si l'occasion se présente ainsi ! Tu auras des gens à sauver ! Des gens à guider ! Et pour tout ceux qui seront morts pour te protéger ou parce qu'ils ont été tué par une quelconque manière et pour quelque chose dont tu ignores, tu avanceras ! Toujours ! Encore et encore ! Sans relâche tu continueras jusqu'à arriver ce que tu aspires ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?! Parce que tu l'as dans le sang ! Tu dois combattre ! Tu dois te battre ! Tu dois avancer, ne jamais reculer parce que c'est ce que toi seul peu faire ! Sauf que tu ne seras jamais seul... Toi, tu auras toujours quelqu'un à tes côtés, tu auras toujours de l'aides lorsque tu seras dans l'impasse. Ils trouveront toujours quelque chose pour te sortir d'affaires.

Lève la tête bordel ! Lève la tête et avance ! Fais ce que tu veux faire, parle de ce que tu as envie de parler, drague qui tu as envie de draguer ! Qui que se soit, cette personne sera là, elle marchera avec toi ! Alors marche... T'as que ça à faire. A quelque chose malheur est bon.

Une larme coula, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Un sillon de larmes se creusa le long des joues rougies de Harry. Il leva les yeux sur le côté afin de retenir d'autres larmes de couler dans un espoir pour ne pas paraître tout à fait vulnérable. Après une ou deux inspirations et plusieurs essayes de voix, il put de nouveau s'exprimer.

-Tu... parles bien, fit-il avant de sourire d'un sourire timide.

-Merci, répondit-elle en le lui rendant. J'espère que tu as profité... Je ne parle pas comme ça d'habitude. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eut une tirade pareille ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry plaisanta avec elle un instant et porta son attention sur le désastre qu'il avait causé dans la salle. Tout était chaotique...

-Je suis désolé.

Parkinson releva la tête. Potter qui s'excuse ? Enfin, elle devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment comme elle se l'était imaginer.

-C'est rien, je t'ai un peu cherché aussi...

Il hocha la tête puis retomba dans ses réflexions.

Parkinson resta là sans bouger, regardant autour d'elle, se rappelant des moments passés autour de la table basse, les différents alcools qu'ils avaient découverts, qu'ils avaient confectionné grâce aux diverses informations des livres que possédaient la bibliothèque.

Elle se souvint des coups de crayons rageurs qu'elle avait donné à de nombreuses reprises sur la table aménagée à cet effet, elle se souvint des insultes les plus immondes qu'elle avait lancé à l'adresse de ses différents professeurs et en particulier à Rogue pour la complexité de ses devoirs.

Elle se souvint du soutiens de Draco, de ses paroles de réconforts, de ses rires souvent moqueurs, de ses sourires d'encouragements. Elle se remémora toutes les conneries qu'ils avaient faits ensemble, de toutes ces choses déplacées que disait Blaise, des rires entendus de Théodore, des tonnes de viennoiseries et de sucreries que s'étaient enfilé Vincent et _**Goyle**_.

Elle se souvint aussi de tout les plans peu avenants qu'ils avaient inventé pour martyriser les plus jeunes, de toutes les insultes qu'ils pouvaient trouver pour Potter et sa bande, de toutes les saloperies qu'ils avaient concocté pour emmerder les Griffondors.

Elle pouffa un peu en se souvenant de leur attaque surprise au terrain de Quidditch, alors que Draco, Vincent et _**Goyle**_ s'étaient déguisés en Détraqueurs.

Sa mine devint un peu plus sombre quand elle se rappela les moments difficiles passés ici : l'emprisonnement du père de Draco, ainsi que ses propres parents et les pères de Vincent et _**Goyle**_...

Elle se souvint de son envie d'aller tuer Potter dans son sommeil. Elle se souvint aussi de son envie de le rejoindre et de passé du 'bon côté'... Elle se souvint de la surprise de ses amis et de l'approbation de ceux-ci.

_Si Potter savait ça..._

Elle se remémora le jour où elle découvrit la Salle sur Demande et l'émerveillement qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle avait créé une partie de la pièce. Il avait fallu l'aménager en fonction des goûts de chacun de ses camarades : Draco tenait à ce qu'il y ait de l'argenterie et des livres par centaines, Blaise avait horriblement insisté pour qu'il y ait une ribambelle de coussins moelleux pour les soirées sympa, Théo' voulait le canapé confortable avec la table basse et les fauteuils autour pour les discutions plus sérieuses. Quant à Vincent et _**Goyle**_, tout ce dont ils rêvaient, c'était d'un coin tranquille où ils pourraient manger en toute tranquillité sans se retrouver exclus des autres.

A l'assaut de tout ces souvenirs, quelques larmes perlèrent ses yeux ambrés, qu'elle refoula aussitôt.

_Pas devant Potter !_

Les larmes tombèrent devant la stupidité de la réflexion.

_Et lui alors ?! Il ne s'est pas mit à nu peut-être ?! Fichu fierté ! Tu sers à rien !_

Et les larmes continuèrent leur traversé, roulant sur sa peau de satin, s'égouttant sous son menton pour se perdre dans sa tunique. Sa vue devint trouble. Elle ferma les yeux. Un vent tiède et doux passa sur sa peau. A ce contact, elle frissonna. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait ce vent. Elle savait juste qu'il était apaisant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses paupières, elle découvrit sa salle neuve, belle, propre, rangée et incroyablement magnifique...

Son regard balaya tout. Ébahie elle fit le tour de la salle.

Toute la pièce fut passée au peigne fin.

Elle s'approcha des meubles, les toucha du bout des doigts, vérifia les étagères, les livres et grimoires, les coupes, l'argenterie, les canapé et fauteuils, la table basse, le tapis, la table et ses rouleaux et autres parchemins, le miroir mural. Tout était là...

Elle se retourna vers Harry, le cœur serré, les larmes sèchent mais les yeux inondés. Harry se tenait dans un coin, le souffle court, comme s'il venait de courir des kilomètres entier. Parkinson lui prit le bras, ce qu'y fit lever la tête du lion.

-Comment as-tu fais ça ? Comment..?

-Tu sais, à force de côtoyer Hermione, on fini par en apprendre plus sur les sorts les plus complexe. Répondit-il en un sourire fatigué.

Elle le regardait comme on regarde celui qui nous fait renaître, les larmes coulants de nouveaux le longs de ses joues. Une de ses mains caressa la joue de Harry sans que celui-ci ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait. Avec une extrême lenteur, Pansy approcha le visage de Harry vers le sien et lui déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue. Contact éphémère et incroyablement doux.

Les yeux mouillés de la Serpentards retient ceux hagard de Harry.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de réaliser... murmura-t-elle, je... merci... Harry. Fit-elle en un souffle.

Harry resta un instant pétrifié. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait enfin eut le sentiment de servir quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un s'avérait être Pansy Parkinson, une Serpentards.

Un sourire passa sur son visage quant il se fit remarquer qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Il se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de sa camarade. Maintenant il jugeait qu'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

-On devrait rentrer... Il est tard et on a cours demain. Fit remarquer Harry.

-Oui. Répondit Parkinson avant de pousser un gémissement de désespoir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

-Je sais pas si je dois te le dire ou pas...

-Quoi ? Fit-il plus insistant.

-On a des devoirs à rendre pour demain...

Harry resta pétrifié. Par Godrick tout puissant ! Il avait complètement oublié ces détails !

_Rogue va me tuer..._

Il gémit à son tour en pensant à tout les devoirs qu'il devait rendre pour le lendemain pour les professeurs les plus exigeants de Poudlard, il nomma : Rogue, McGonagall et ce cher Flitwich ! Que de joie mes amis !

-On a pas le choix, il faut qu'on parte, déclara-t-il.

-Non, tu vas partir mais moi je vais rester. Je vais pouvoir travailler en toute tranquillité et dormir ici n'est pas un problème : je n'aurais qu'à me procurer une couverture.

-D'accord, répondit Harry avant de se diriger vers la porte. Dis ?

-Oui ?

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom en publique. Ça sera moins encombrant à gérer, pour toi comme pour moi.

-Tu as raison... dit-elle dans un sourire, bonne nuit Potter, fait de beaux cauchemars.

-Toi de même Parkinson, toi de même !

Et il parti sous les rires étouffés de Pansy.

****

Lorsque la porte se referma, Pansy était toujours dans l'hilarité. Pourtant, celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à s'estomper quand une porte coulissa juste derrière une partie de la bibliothèque.

-Blaise... commença Pansy en se frottant les yeux, tu n'étais pas sensé être six pieds sous terre ?

-Comme tu le vois ma chère Pansy, c'est tout le contraire ! Je suis en pleine forme et suis impatient d'écouter le pourquoi de l'intrusion de notre pote Potter en ces lieux ! Au fait, très touchant la fin de la pièce, vraiment, je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux qu'un baiser ! S'exclama-t-il tout sourire en s'affalant sur le canapé.

-Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai amené ici ! Et ce n'était pas ce que tu crois imbécile ! Ça ne peut plus durer ce petit jeu qu'ils s'évertuent à jouer tout les deux ! Explosa-t-elle avant de retrouver son calme. En tout cas, j'apprécie Potter...

-Ah aah ! Avouez Mademoiselle Parkinson que vous avez eu envi de l'appeler par son p'tit'nom !

-Blaise, tu vas te la boucler et te barrer de là ! J'ai du travail !

-Moi aussi figure toi ! Comment crois-tu que je vais expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à notre Royal Draco Malfoy 1er du nom, hein ?

-Alors c'était vraiment toi...

-Ouaip mais j'étais pas seul. D'ailleurs, c'est l'autre crétin qu'a faillit tout faire foirer ! Quel idiot aussi ! Glisser sur une flaque d'eau faut le faire quand même ! Heureusement il s'est rattrapé en réservant une petite surprise à ce cher Draco de mon cœur ! Mais il va quand même souffrir et pas par moi en plus ! Fit Blaise dans de grands geste plus pour se remémorer la scène que pour donner des explications à son amie.

-Mais de qui tu parles, espèce d'erreur de la nature ?!

-De Seamus Finnigean pardi !

****

Quelques heures avant les explications de Blaise à Pansy....

Un hurlement résonna dans les couloirs des cachots. Derrière sa porte de chambre des préfets, Draco Malfoy était vert de rage.

Aucun vêtement se trouvait dans sa chambre ! AUCUN ! Rien n'était là, tout avait disparu ! Enfin, disparu, il savait qui était derrière tout ça. Et le fait de ne pas l'avoir trouvé le rendait encore plus fou de rage qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_Blaise espèce de... de... faux frère ! Pauvre limace gluante et puante ! Sale hybride ! Rien ! Il n'y a rien !! Je vais le tuer ! Le trucider, le torturer, le..._

Il arrêta sa pensée suite à un détail qui attirait son attention : sous son lit, un morceau de tissu était semi-caché par la housse de sa couette. Il haussa un sourcil.

Depuis quand il laissait traîner des affaires sous sa couche ? Se penchant (et laissant tomber sa serviette par la même occasion), il récupéra le tissus qui s'avérait être une cravate.

_Par les caleçons de Salazar ! _

Il jeta sa trouvaille sur son lit pour la regarder avec tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait avoir.

Rouge et or.

Voilà les couleurs de la cravate. Rouge et or ! Comment un stupide Griffis aurait put entrer dans sa chambre ?! Il lui aurait fallut le mot de passe et l'emplacement exacte de la pièce.

_Et il aurait dû être accompagné d'un ou plusieurs Serpentards... _

Et oui, niveau sécurité, sa chambre était plutôt bien fournie : seul un Serpentards pouvait entrer dans cette pièce, ou -faute d'être à Serpentards- il faut au moins être accompagné par quelqu'un de cette Maison pour que l'étendard qui protégeait l'entrée accepte que l'on entre. Sinon comment voulez-vous que ses conquêtes des Maisons voisines puissent profiter de lui autre que dans des couloirs froids ou à la belle étoile ?!

Sauf que voilà : il avait mit ce sort sans que personne n'en sache quoi que se soit.

Conclusion : sa propre Maison travaillait main dans la main avec la Maison qu'il détestait le plus !

Un sourire de dément apparu à ses lèvres.

_Blaise... _

Parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui. Pansy n'oserait jamais, Crabbe et Goyle non plus (et n'auraient jamais eu l'idée de faire quoi que ce soit tellement qu'ils étaient bêtes) et Théodore était peut-être du genre à inventer des coups foireux à tout va malgré ses airs d'anges, il n'aurait pas eut l'audace de mener à bien son projet.

_Et bien sûr Théodore et Blaise sont de grands copains quand il s'agit de faire des coups bas..._

Il réfléchit encore un instant.

_Théo' bosse avec Blaise, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé directement dans ma chambre. Reste à savoir si les Griffis étaient aussi dans le coup ou si c'était juste une cravate d'une des liaisons d'un soir de Blaise..._

Il se résolu à prendre le tissus dans ses gracieuses mains et à l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Il ne trouva rien de bien intéressant hormis un « P » broder en lettre d'or sur le verseau du vêtement.

_'P' comme 'Potter'. Ouais c'est ça ! Comme s'il n'y avait que son nom à lui chez les imbéciles qui commençait par cette lettre ! Et ça pourrait être le 'P' d'un prénom. Raah ! Indice de merde !_

Il se laissa choir sur son lit dans un épuisement soudain.

Alors qu'il vociférait contre Blaise et son acolyte ainsi que cette saloperie de cravate non identifiée, une légère odeur lui monta au nez. Ce n'était pas une odeur de parfum industrielle. On aurait dit que le tissus avait été roulé dans des fleurs tellement l'odeur reflétait la nature. Plutôt poivré, légèrement épicé, elle faisait penser à un mélange entre des baies de poivre et quelques autres épices orientales.

Draco leva un sourcil puis les fronça. Il connaissait cette odeur depuis prêt de 7 ans. Odeur qu'il avait sentie toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé au prise avec lui.

_Potter..._

Il mit le tissu sous son nez.

-Potter... susurra-t-il, approuvant sa supposition.

Soit St Potty était dans le coup, soit il se faisait avoir en beauté par Blaise et peut-être Théodore.

Il roula afin de se retrouver sur le dos et se hissa jusqu'à hauteur de ses oreillers. La cravate toujours dans sa main il se glissa sous ses couvertures -nu bien sûr, son pyjama comme tout le reste de ses vêtements s'étant volatilisé.

Après plusieurs minutes passées les yeux fermés à essayer de dormir malgré le fait que ça lui était impossible vu l'état de rumination intense dans lequel il était, il se releva, prit son sac et alla à son bureau.

_Quitte à ne rien faire, autant bosser tout les devoirs qu'on a pour cette semaine. Et au moins, ça me changera les idées jusqu'à ce que je trouve comment résoudre le problème Zabini et comment l'irradier de cette planète !!_

Il commença donc son devoir de potion pour la semaine prochaine sur les différentes façon d'utiliser un bézoac. Haut les cœurs et vive sa bibliothèque personnelle !

Son réveil notait 23h26 quant il posa sa plume. Certes, il avait fini encore une fois son devoir bien à l'avance mais il n'avait toujours pas trouver de solution pour son problème à lui.

Un long soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Se levant, il prit sa trouvaille d'il y a presque trois heures, la regarda quelque temps avant de la lancer sur son oreiller non sans avoir sentit une nouvelle fois le parfum spécial imprégné dedans puis alla dans sa salle de bain.

Il prit une serviette propre -mais si petite qu'il lui était impossible d'en faire le tour de sa taille- et se ficha sous la douche après s'être miré quelques secondes dans le miroir.

_Mais pourquoi je suis pas foutu de me mettre dans la tête que c'est normal pour quiconque de me regarder comme si j'étais à bouffer ?!_

Un jet d'eau froide lui tomba sur le torse. Petit frisson avant l'eau chaude.

_Troisième lavage de la journée... Tu t'améliores pas, Draco_

Il s'avouera son moment de calme, se savonnant plusieurs fois en 20 minutes, prit le double pour se rincer. Il avait envi de prendre tout son temps.

_Nom d'une chouette ! Pourquoi j'ai voulu prendre un bain aujourd'hui ?! Ça m'a valut une perte totale de fringue !_

Il se remémora les têtes de chaque élèves lorsqu'il avait débarqué en serviette dans la Grande Salle. Ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

_Au moins, pas de jaloux ! Tout le monde a put profiter. La prochaine fois, c'est deux gallions la vue sur mon corps !_

Puis vint Potter assis par terre.

Potter le dévorant du regard.

Potter se fichant de lui ouvertement.

Potter passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

L'odeur de Potter sur le morceau de tissus posé sur son oreiller...

Une bouffé de chaleur prit Draco d'assaut. Sa respiration devint plus profonde, plus rauque. Son bas ventre fit plusieurs gazouillis et son visage s'empourpra.

_Non, non, non, non !!_

Il secoua sa tête dans tout les sens en tentant de chasser ses visions de Harry allongé quelque part avec lui par dessus.

_C'est pas le moment ! Depuis quand je suis aussi pervers ?! Pourquoi lui ? Maman répond moi, pourquoi lui ?! Et pourquoi moi ??!! _

Dans son désespoir d'autres images de Potter firent irruption dans son esprit.

Potter contre un mur, prit en flagrant délit de 'discutions' avec le bond.

Potter allongé sur un bureau d'une salle de classe inoccupée...

Potter l'embrassant partout où sa bouche pouvait l'atteindre alors qu'il était sous Potter...

Les mains de Potter sur son corps...

La bouche de Potter entre ses jambes...

La langue de Potter sur son sexe...

Les yeux de Potter le regardant alors qu'il faisait ''la chose''...

Une exclamation s'échappa des lèvres abîmées de morsures de Draco. Il s'adossa au carrelage murale de sa douche. Lentement une de ses mains caressa son torse, s'attardant sur ses tétons, remontant jusqu'au cou. L'autre caressait du bout des doigts ses cuisses l'une après l'autre. Montant, descendant, montant, descendant... Se frayant un passage parmi ses poils blonds jusqu'à sa virilité.

Toutes sortes d'images passèrent dans son crâne. Sa main commença le long et lent va et vient sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Son pouce joua avec le gland pendant que ses doigts parcouraient le reste. Son autre main couru le long de son torse, encore et encore... Ses yeux partirent dans le vague. Son souffle devint plus court. Un cri surgit de sa bouche. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Discret au prime abord pour devenir de plus en plus bruyant. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Des images jaillirent alors de plus belle.

Lui sur Harry, Harry sur lui. Tout deux dans une étreinte suffocante. Des mots échangés, des cris, des plaintes, des larmes de douleurs et de joie, des regards d'envie, des regards hagards, des mains touchant chaque parties du corps de l'autre, une bouche embrassant toute parcelle de peau accessible, une langue humidifiant toujours plus l'entrejambe de chacun, la poisse de leur sueur collé sur la peau de celui d'en face, la semence dégoulinant...

Un spasme parcouru Draco tout entier alors que sa main jouait de plus en plus vite avec son sexe.

L'eau chaude coulait toujours.

Ses jambes fléchirent. Il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage, continuant se qu'il faisait. Un gémissement résonna dans la salle de bain suivit d'une râle rauque et profond. Dans une dernière exclamation étouffée, Draco éjacula dans sa main.

L'eau chaude lui tomba sur le crâne, effaçant peu à peu la poisse de son corps.

Son esprit était pâteux, ses pensées divaguaient dans tout les sens. Une seule chose était clair : il l'avait encore fait en pensant à lui.

Ses yeux brumeux descendirent jusqu'à sa main poisseuse de sperme. Il desserra ses doigts, regarda sa semence d'un air vide.

_Encore avec lui... C'est toujours avec lui..._

L'eau devenue tiède coulait.

_...Merde... _

Il laissa tomber sa main au sol, replia ses genoux sur son torse à l'aide de son autre main et enfouit sa tête au creux de ses jambes.

Le bruit de l'eau.

Non... Un sanglot... Et des larmes... Un hoquet... Une parole...

…_Merde... _

****

Draco sortit de la salle de bain après un long moment rester blotti dans la douche.

Trainant des pieds pour la première fois à Poudlard, il s'assit lourdement sur son lit, les mains dans le vide, les coudes sur ses jambes écartées, la tête en arrière.

Il tourna son regard vers son oreiller où pendait la cravate de celui qui le troublait. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait cet effet là, il en était conscient. Et il en avait une peur bleue...

Prenant la cravate dans sa paume, il l'enroula autour de sa main et la regarda encore un peu.

_Potter... Pourquoi c'est toi ? Pourquoi St Potty ? Pourquoi le balafré ? Pourquoi ce foutu binoclard ?! Enfin, ''ex-binoclard''... _

Un coup frappé à la porte le fit sursauter. Le réveil montrait minuit quarante.

Surpris d'abords, il fronça les sourcils en se disant que ça devait être une de ses conquêtes... Laquelle ? Aucune idée. Fille ou garçon, c'était pas le jour ni l'heure pour venir l'emmerder.

Se levant, il prit la serviette au pied de son lit et alla ouvrir en cachant ses parties génitales. Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit sur un paquet flottant dans les airs, une carte attachée au bout d'un ruban vert émeraude.

Prenant l'objet dans ses mains, Draco regarda dans le couloir aussi loin que l'obscurité lui laissait voir.

Personne.

Il regarda le paquet un instant puis retourna sur son lit après avoir fermé la porte. La carte était en papier cartonné blanc cassé, orné d'or mêlé d'argent. Le papier du paquet était dans le même ton, légèrement plus crémeux, un peu fripé. Le paquet était mou.

Il arracha la carte du ruban et l'ouvrit.

Il devint rouge de honte et de colère.

_Blaise, espèce de... de... salop ! Voyeur ! En...culé !! _

_**Cher Draco,**_

_**Ceci est un modeste présent pour une aussi grande personne**_

_**mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras.**_

_**Il m'est précieux autant qu'à toi (quand bien même**_

_**je ne me masturbe pas en pensant à la personne que j'aime **_

_**tout les soirs sous ma douche !)**_

_**Fais-en bon usage, c'est surement les seuls vêtements que tu auras avant **_

_**longtemps. Excepté peut-être les sous vêtement...**_

_**Et encore !**_

_**Signé : **_

_**Ton Meilleur Ami à qui tu dois dire merci**_

_**P.S : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves à Potter !**_

Le visage pâle de nature de Draco s'empourpra un peu plus. Il froissa la carte, la ficha dans le cendrier de sa table de nuit et la fit cramer.

_Va te faire foutre enflure ! Toi et ton Finnigean d'amour vous allez pas m'emmerder !_

Et ça fit tilt !

Le voilà, le copain commun de Potter et de cet enfoiré de Zabini ! Le voilà le Griffis qui a joué le jeu de l'autre crétin dégénéré ! Finnigean !

_Ce Griffis est dans le même dortoir que Potter ! Il lui prend sa cravate alors qu'il a le dos tourné, la range quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Blaise qui la prend avec lui pour la mettre par ''inadvertance'' dans ma chambre non sans avoir vérifier que l'odeur de Potter était belle et bien sur l'objet ! Je jure sur mon aristocratie que ces deux vermines vont payés ! Enflures ! Connards !_

Dans sa crise d'hystérie furibonde, il en oublia le paquet en lui même. Quand son regard se posa dessus, un doute l'assaillit.

Qu'est ce qu'il contenait ? Connaissant Zabini, il avait des doutes concernant la bienfaisance du présent. Il ne connaissait pas assez Finnigean pour le juger à proprement parlé mais s'il traîne avec Potter et accessoirement avec son soi disant meilleur ami, il restait donc tout à fait septique compte tenue du paquet posé sur son lit.

Il hésita encore un instant puis l'ouvrit.

Le paquet contenait un pantalon de toile noir, des chaussettes grises, une paire de chaussures, un sous pull noir, ainsi qu'une cape de l'école tout aussi noire que la chemise et le reste des vêtement l'était.

Levant un sourcil septique, il déballa les affaires pour les étaler sur son lit. Il remarqua qu'un caleçon vert émeraude avait été posé juste à côté des chaussettes.

_Et comme par hasard cette couleur et pas une autre... Connard..._

Quant il eut tout déballé, il avisa un autre paquet dans le précédent. Le prenant non sans surprise, il l'ouvrit.

Il y trouva un pull épais noir aux bordures rouge et or ainsi qu'une autre cravate aux armoiries de la Maison des Griffondors ! Une seconde carte accompagnait le dernier paquet :

_**Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas vérifié à quelle**_

_**Maison appartenait la cape !**_

_**Ouvre les yeux Mon Prince !**_

Draco rejeta la carte ainsi que le contenu du paquet et se jeta sur la cape.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE BLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !!!!!!!!!!!

Sur la poitrine côté gauche était brodé en soie rouge et or les armoiries de la Maison des Griffondors.


	3. Vengeance et défaite

CHAPITRE 3

Poudlard riait à s'en tenir les côtes.

Malfoy en tenu de Gryffondors ! Jamais dans les rêves les plus fous des élèves cette idée leur serait passée par la tête. Et pourtant ! Le Prince des Serpentards venait de passer le pas de la porte de la Grande Salle en parfait petit gryffis.

Bien sûr, il était toujours entouré de sa clique -même si une certaine personne manquait à l'appel- mais il n'en menait pas plus large : il s'était ridiculisé deux fois en l'espace d'à peine 13 heures ! Plus jamais il pourra se regarder dans une glace sans penser à tout les murmures et les regards moqueurs qu'il aurait reçu au cours de cette semaine.

Il avait définitivement décidé de supprimer Zabini de cette planète.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait cet abruti.

_J'ai pas encore fait la Salle sur Demande... M'enfin, pour l'instant mon principal soucis est de ne pas m'énerver contre ces minables!_

En effet, alors qu'il passait entre les tables pour aller s'assoir à sa place pour le petit déjeuner, il entendait très clairement le rire bruyant de la plupart des Gryffondors qui se foutaient complètement de lui. Un regard noir traversa la Grande Salle, faisant taire ainsi les plus douillets et calmant quelque peu les inconscients.

Bon, c'était sans compter qu'il avait à faire avec Potter et sa bande. Il fallait plus que des regards de haine pour les faire taire. Et il en payait les frais : Londubat tentait désespérément de rire silencieusement (c'était le plus raisonnable), les deux crétins -dont celui qu'il devait étriper- étaient écroulés sur la table, hurlant de rire, Weasley les accompagnait, Granger avait un petit rire discret et lascif et Potter tentait de garder contenance sans y parvenir avant de partir dans un grand rire.

A partir de ce moment, Draco se déconnecta complètement du monde qui l'entourait. La vision de Potter atteint d'hilarité le plongeait dans ses pensées du soir et c'était quelque peu troublant. Il n'entendit plus que son rire. Il ne vit plus que lui. Plus que ses gestes. Plus que les yeux illuminés et moqueurs. A cet instant, rien ne lui importait plus que Potter et son rire, lui qui n'avait jamais rit pour lui. Il se foutait complètement de savoir que si Potter riait, ce n'était que pour se foutre de lui.

Il se promit de garder le rire de Potter et son image dans un coin de sa tête.

Une secousse venant de sa droite le fit redescendre sur terre. Pansy le regardait avec de grands yeux, l'air complètement abasourdie : Draco ne faisait rien pour calmer ces idiots qui le ridiculisaient en public ! Elle avait envie de hurler sur le bond et de lui mettre des claques juste pour vérifier qu'il était toujours le même, qu'on l'avait pas troqué contre une quelconque réplique bidon.

Ok, un Malfoy ça ne se remplace pas, mais là, elle était complètement désespérée !

L'attitude de son amie eut le mérite de réveiller Draco. Celui-ci reprit contenance et regarda une nouvelle fois du côté des Gryffondors qui crevaient sous les rires qui ne se calmaient pas.

Plissant des yeux, il marmonna un sort dans un sourire sadique. La seconde d'après, d'énormes nuages noirs se formèrent au dessus de la tête des Gryffondors fêlés qui continuaient toujours de rire sous les regards surpris, apeurés et moqueurs de la Grande Salle. Lorsque tout les nuages prirent une forme plutôt volumineuse et qu'ils furent bien noir, un bruit de tonnerre résonna dans la salle. Les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers l'origine du bruit soit les nuages. Même Potter et sa bande relevèrent la tête toujours tout sourire... et comprirent que ça sentait mauvais pour eux...

-Potter !

L'interpellé regarda avec une nuance d'effroi dans les yeux le blond au sourire éclatant :

-Bonne douche.

A l'instant même des trombes d'eau jaillirent des nuages pour s'abattre sur les personnes qui se trouvaient en dessous d'eux.

-Putain c'est froid !

-Argh ça brûle !

Lancèrent simultanément quelques rouge et or prit pour cible. La Grande Salle hurla de rire en voyant les pauvres Gryffondors se lever d'un seul bloc et courir vers la sortie. Les rires doublèrent quand les élèves constatèrent que les nuages suivaient leur victime.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Weasley sauter dans les airs pour une tentative inespérée d'attraper son nuage ou du moins, le dissiper. Il se permit même de rire de lui lorsqu'il vit que malgré la taille plutôt imposante de Weasley (il pouvait au moins lui accorder cela !), il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

-Naon ! On va être trempé ! S'exclama Londubat

-Par les couilles de Merlin c'est FROID ! Hurla Potter

En effet, il avait l'air particulièrement frigorifié. Ses cheveux trempés dégoulinaient sur son visage et son cou, son pull le collait au corps, moulant à la perfection ses muscles et ses formes. Quant au pantalon... n'en parlons pas ! Il aurait très bien pu se balader nu comme un vers que ça n'aurait rien changé au résultat : toute sa physionomie était visible à l'œil nu.

Draco se pourlécha discrètement les lèvres avant de se réinstaller sur son banc, gêné. Tout compte fait, tremper Potter de la tête au pied n'était peut être pas une chose à faire quant on sait que le diable damnerait pour avoir un tel corps.

_Mon vieux t'es cuit_ se dit-il pour lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux deux secondes histoire de se retrouver la tête froide avant de regarder une nouvelle fois à la dérobée son ennemi de jamais...

… Qui devait vraiment se peler le dernière vu le claquement de dents qu'il exerçait.

Pour se donner un peu plus chaud (même si la démarche ne servait strictement à rien), il s'enroula les bras autour du torse alors que la pluie qui lui tombait dessus devenait, Potter en était sûr, de plus en plus froide !

_Il veut que je crève d'une pneumonie ou quoi ?_

Il grimaça en s'imaginant alité avec une fièvre de cheval alors que Voldemort frappait encore.

_Charmant tableau..._

Voyant que ses compagnons de mauvaise fortune avaient disparut de la salle en courant se mettre à l'abri (oui mais où ?), il prit lui aussi ses jambes à son cou tout en regardant avec mépris, du moins le voulait-il, Malfoy qui continuait de rire.

Il sentit d'étranges gazouillis dans son ventre quand il le vit sourire.

-Saloperie de nuage de merde ! gronda la demoiselle qui sortait de son dortoir une serviette sur la tête à l'adresse de son arrosoir ambulant.

-Hermione ? lança Ronnald en regardant la jeune fille complètement excédée par son nuage.

-Oh par pitié Ron ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de hibou constipé et fous moi la paix tu veux ! Continua Hermione en levant les yeux au plafond, oups, au nuage.

Elle venait de se laver, ou plutôt de se passer sous l'eau chaude histoire de se réchauffer. Son nuage lui lançait des giboulées d'eau glacée depuis près d'une heure. En plus, elle venait de manquer le cours de sortilège alors qu'elle devait rendre un devoir capital pour les Aspic !

_Raaaah !_

Ron regarda bouche bée sa camarade de classe faire de grands gestes et regarder son nuage noir d'un regard tout aussi noir. Dean et Seamus étaient encore sous la douche froide a essayer de refroidir leur corps brûlant et rouge écrevisse. Harry lui était sorti quelques minutes avant Hermione en même temps que son meilleur ami et Neville devrait être roulé en boule quelque part dans une douche à prier un dieu inconnu au bataillon pour que Malfoy se fasse électrocuter par la foudre et bouffer tout cru par un monstre quelconque.

Bon, ok. Ils venaient de prendre une douche, sauf que ça changeait rien au fait que ces saloperies continuaient de leur déverser tout un océan à la figure !

Ils restaient toujours là, gonflés d'eau et d'électricité, trempant leur victime jusqu'à leur moelle. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que l'eau qui leur tombait dessus ne semblait mouiller que les personnes qui leur étaient désignés : aucun tapis, couloir, meuble, fauteuil, drap, couverture, mur et on en passe n'était trempé ou même humide. De quoi énerver passablement les jeunes gens qui étaient frustrés de penser que seuls eux étaient la cible de tout ce déluge (au sens large).

-J'en ai marre...

-A qui le dis-tu... Si seulement on pouvait avoir des fringues imperméables !

Tilt !

-RON JE T'AIME ! Hurlèrent à l'unisson Harry et Hermione avant de se jeter dans les bras du rouquin qui décidément ne comprenait pas très bien.

-Euh...

-T'es génial mon vieux !

-Oui je veux bien mais...

-Aquarectus, fit Hermione d'une voix douce et apaisante sur les deux garçons.

Une douce chaleur naquit autour des deux silhouettes, réchauffant encore un peu leur peau redevenue froide suivi d'un mince voile protecteur qui les illumina quelques secondes avant de disparaître leur laissant ainsi l'impression de s'être passé le sort de réchauffement. La sensation était agréable et ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que l'eau déversée par leur nuage ne les atteignait plus.

Hermione affichait un éclatant sourire à la vue de son sort réussit. Enfin, elle agissait en parfaite Hermione quoi.

Les deux amis regardèrent un instant les gouttes de pluie rouler sur leur peau et leurs vêtements sans réussir à pénétrer le tissu.

-Tu sais qu'on t'aime toi ?

Elle rigola à la réplique d'Harry alors que celui-ci déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Ah bah voilà, maintenant la favorite c'est 'Mione...

-Serais-tu jaloux mon choux ? Lança Harry les mains sur les hanches et le regard joueur.

-Avec toi toujours grand fou, répondit Ron en s'approchant dangereusement du corps de son meilleur ami.

-On s'amuse bien à ce que je vois !

Neville débarqua dans la salle commune accompagné par les deux autres Gryffondors. Leur nuage persistait autant que ceux de leurs camarades.

-Dites, vous pensez que ça va disparaître d'ici combien de temps ? Non pas qu'on a déjà foiré une heure de cours et qu'on est en train de louper la deuxième mais bon...

-Argh !

Hermione regarda l'heure : par Merlin, il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute et deux secondes avant qu'elle ne soit en retard en botanique appliquée ! Et elle avait toujours son nuage au dessus de la tête et de l'eau qui lui dégringolait à la figure !

-Harry arrête de sourire bêtement et lance moi ce sort !

-Eh ! Je souris pas bêtement ! Je me dis juste que c'est génial de penser que si on n'est pas en cours c'est à cause de Malfoy et que...

-Plus tard les balivernes et rend mes vêtements imperméables ! S'il te plait Harry dans dix secondes je suis en retard..!

-D'accord, d'accord, ça vient.

Une poignet de secondes plus tard (beaucoup trop pour la demoiselle), Hermione sortit de la tour en hurlant à ses amis qu'ils feraient mieux de faire pareils s'ils ne voulaient pas manquer une deuxième heure de cours. Un rapide coup d'œil échangé confirma la pensée des garçons : bah, une heure de sèche de plus ou de moins..?

-Au fait Harry !

Les yeux émeraudes se tournèrent vers Dean.

-Tu voudrais pas recommencer pour les fringues ?

Le brun remarqua qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas encore imperméabilisé tout le monde.

_Les pauvres._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ces abrutis aient trouvé une faille dans son sortilège hein ? C'était tellement drôle de les voir courir partout pour essayer de se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. Mais non il avait fallu qu'ils utilisent un sort d'imperméabilité ! Pfff... Ils n'étaient franchement pas drôle.

Draco était installé à la bibliothèque à une table près de la porte en compagnie de Pansy et Théodore. Vincent et Grégory avaient finalement retrouvé Zabini à l'étage des septièmes années alors qu'il était en train de se changer. Du coup, ils avaient reçu pour ordre (ou plutôt pour demande faussement amicale) de la part du blondinet préfet en chef de le surveiller et de le garder à porté de main le temps qu'il finisse une recherche sur les scroutts à pétard. Il en avait besoin pour le nouveau devoir de Potion.

-C'est dommage quand même que ces stupides Gryffis aient trouvé une solution à leur problème... j'aimais bien les voir cavaler à travers le château pour trouver un refuge, lança Théodore le regard perdu dans le dos de Miss-je-sais-tout penchée sur une pile de bouquin, le nuage toujours au dessus de sa tête mais qui décidément ne servait plus à grand chose.

Mme Pince avait quand même fait de gros yeux en voyant débarquer la jeune fille accompagnée d'un nuage aux pluies diluviennes. C'était d'ailleurs avec une certaine réticence qu'elle avait accepté la présence de son raz de bibliothèque préféré au sein de sa caserne de livres (non sans avoir au préalable demandé un million de fois si l'adolescente était réellement sûre que rien n'était touché par l'eau).

Dire que les Serpentards présents dans la salle étaient déçut de voir que la très stricte bibliothécaire avait laissé entrer Granger était peu dire. Mais en tout honneur ils n'en avaient rien laissé paraître.

Depuis quelques minutes Pansy regardait par la fenêtre Londubat faire de grands gestes à l'adresse de poufsouffles avides de savoir comment il avait réussit à ne plus se faire tremper par la cascade ambulante.

-Mine de rien je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient trouver quelque chose pour y remédier. En fait, c'était limite à croire qu'ils sécheraient toute la sainte journée...

Draco leva un sourcil septique.

-... sauf peut-être Granger. Mais ça c'est moyennement une surprise.

Ses deux acolytes hochèrent la tête sans trop d'énergie. À quoi bon ? C'était couru d'avance que même avec les chutes du Niagara sur la tête la Sang de Bourbe irait à tout ses cours. Enfin, c'était quand même avec une petite fierté que les Serpentards se disaient que leur Prince avait tout de même réussit à lui faire manquer un cours entier et qu'elle était arrivée avec quelques secondes de retard au suivant.

Rien que cela la mettait dans des états d'hystérie totale. S'en était particulièrement navrant.

Draco senti du mouvement venant de la porte de la bibliothèque. En relevant les yeux, il aperçut Potter accompagné de Weasley qui se dirigeaient vers la table où leur copine était installée. Le balafré regarda dans sa direction. Draco n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, le sourire de démence qu'ornait les lèvres de son ennemi au moment où il le regarda avec un peu plus d'attention.

L'échange fut intercepté par les deux autres Serpentards.

-Ça sent le roussis pour toi ça...

-Drake je sens que tu vas t'en prendre plein la figure. Et d'ici pas tard en plus !

-Merci pour vos traductions, je pense que je m'en serais sorti seul, railla quelque peu le blond en grimaçant en imaginant ce que pouvait bien lui réserver cet idiot.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'idiot, quand celui-ci fait son entré en scène :

-Tiens Malfoy quelle mauvaise surprise !

-Potter, je ne me souvenais plus que ta voix était aussi irritable merci de me rafraichir la mémoire, soupira l'interpelle sans bouger le moindre centimètre de sa tête.

De toute façon, pas besoin de bouger pour voir que Potter recherchait un grimoire quelconque dans le rayon juste derrière lui.

-Toujours aussi direct à ce que je constate. Quand vas-tu apprendre qu'il y a des choses à ne pas dire ?

-Un Malfoy n'apprend rien de personne et encore moins d'un pseudo héros de guerre incapable de sauver un des rares rescapés de sa famille.

Premier coup de poignard.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un larbin pouvait avoir une opinion qui ne soit pas celle de son « supérieur hiérarchique » si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Non, désolé Potter, notre langage est trop différent pour que l'on se comprenne.

-Je vais parler ta langue alors : je disais qu'il était incroyable qu'un type de ton espèce sans amour propre puisse penser par soi-même sans en référer papounet ou le maître de papounet.

Un point partout.

Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Ça faisait mal au point de presque arracher les pages du manuel qu'ils étaient en train de feuilleter. Ça faisait mal au point qu'Harry eut les larmes aux yeux au souvenir de son parrain. Ça faisait mal au point que Draco serrait sa plume à la casser et se mordait les joues pour ne pas hurler de rage face à tant d'idioties et de conneries.

Ça faisait mal au point qu'aucune personne, qu'elle soit de Serpentards ou de Gryffondors, n'osait prendre la défense de leur vis-à-vis. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Parce que ça ne servait à rien.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu es méprisable...

Un murmure.

-Tu l'es tout autant que je le suis... J'ai fini, fit Draco à l'adresse des deux autres.

Se faisant, il se leva, rangea ses affaires et sorti de la bibliothèque, non sans avoir donné un grand coup de sac dans le dos du brun qui ne bougea pas.

-Draco !

Théodore partit à sa suite et le rattrapa au milieu du couloir. Pansy rangea ses affaires en lançant des éclairs à Potter.

-T'es vraiment crétin quand tu t'y mets...

-Tais-toi.

La jeune fille soupira et le força à la regarder en face.

-Harry...

Elle murmurait maintenant.

-Ne te met pas Draco à dos... Tu n'as pas que des amis ici. Beaucoup doutent, beaucoup ne savent pas dans quel camp aller et un certain nombre va se retrouver du côté de Tu-sais-qui alors fait attention. Draco est à coup sûr celui qui va faire pencher la balance. Ne te le met pas à dos.

Des curieux avaient relevés leur tête au vu d'une quelconque bagarre entre Maisons, d'autres essayaient franchement d'entendre la conversation.

Pourtant ça n'empêchait pas l'autre idiot de parler assez fort pour qu'on l'entende.

-De quel côté es-tu Pansy..?

« Pansy » ? Il l'avait appelé « Pansy »? La plupart des élèves murmurait l'information à leurs voisins avec une rapidité qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir. Harry Potter avait appelé la petite amie de Draco Malfoy par son prénom et non par un surnom blessant et rabaissant ! Depuis quand étaient-ils si proche l'un de l'autre ?

Entre temps, ladite Pansy n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveux. Seule sa figure avait légèrement changé d'expression : ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, sa lèvre pincée et son regard s'était fait un peu plus dur.

-Quand je te vois aussi con, j'ai des doutes sur qui suivre ! Cracha-t-elle à l'adresse de l'imbécile qui se trouvait en face d'elle avant de partir en trombe à la poursuite de ses camarades de Maison.

Harry regarda Parkinson sortir de la bibliothèque sans même avoir le courage et l'envie de répliquer. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être était-il con, peut-être qu'il ne comprenait rien à rien. De tout façon, ce n'est pas comme si il avait été une lumière le reste de sa vie. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait, du moins une bonne partie, il le faisait par flaire, sans réfléchir et il devait bien admettre que parfois il ferait mieux de la fermer.

Il garda le livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir et parti s'installer à la table d'Hermione où l'attendait avec elle Ron sous les regards interrogateurs des élèves de la bibliothèque.

Comme à son habitude, il venait de créer une nouvelle vague de rumeurs et de suppositions. Bah, c'était pas la première fois et surement pas la dernière.

-Harry, je me demande si parfois tu ne le ferais pas exprès...

-Merci 'Mione...

-Elle a pas tord vieux c'était peut-être pas la peine de le provoquer sur ce plan-là, fit Ron d'un air de douce reproche.

-En fait ce n'était pas la peine de le provoquer tout court ! Balança Hermione sèchement en refermant tout aussi sec son bouquin sur l'Histoire de la Magie des septième années.

-Hermione...

-Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle en se tournant vers Ron, c'était vraiment pas la peine de le chercher maintenant alors qu'il est quand même celui qui va faire pencher la quasi totalité des Serpentards en notre faveur ! Et encore, si jamais il choisi notre camps ce qui n'était pas gagné mais maintenant j'ose à peine imaginer ! Harry ce que tu as fait était idiot et irréfléchi mais comme tu ne réfléchis jamais à ce que tu fais ou d...

-Hermione !

La jeune fille s'arrêta net, surprise que Ron ait haussé la voix contre elle. Celui-ci la regarda une seconde avant de détourner son regard vers Harry. Quand Hermione le regarda à son tour, elle vit qu'il gardait la tête basse et tourné vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle ne distinguait pas son visage mais à la tête de Ron, Harry devait ressentir beaucoup de peine.

-Harry je...

-C'est rien oublie ça.

Harry se leva, prit son sac et déposa le livre devant Mme Pince qui le regarda d'un air mauvais. Enfin, elle regardait plus l'eau qui glissait sur sa peau que l'élève en question. Après qu'elle lui eût rendu le livre, il s'empressa de sortir de la pièce où trop d'élèves jacassaient sur son compte.

Il traversa les couloirs, marchant machinalement sans se soucier des gens qui l'entouraient et des murmures que s'échangeaient les autres concernant son nuage. De toute façon, il n'en avait cure et comme il n'avait pas cours de l'après midi il comptait faire un tour dans le parc pour se changer les idées. Et surtout pour être seul quelques minutes avant de tomber sur Ron ou Hermione qui pourrait l'avoir suivi à distance.

Il arriva devant la porte principale, réajusta son col et son écharpe et se décida à sortir dans le vent froid de novembre.

Le parc était presque vide de présence humaine, seuls deux ou trois petits groupes d'élèves marchaient bon train dans des directions opposées. Lui fila droit jusqu'au bord du lac et passa sous les sols pleureurs avant de s'installer contre une grosse racine noueuse qui faisait office de fauteuil. La vue sur le lac et ses remous était magnifique, il pouvait voir la quasi totalité de son étendu. Harry se pencha un peu en avant, ramena ses genoux sur son torse et croisa les bras autour avant d'y déposer sa tête et de se perdre dans sa contemplation.

Il en oublia complètement son nuage qui se dissipa totalement au bout de quelques minutes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cela devait bien faire une heure à deux qu'il était là, sans bouger, près de l'étendue d'eau. Ses pensées avaient vagabondé de tout côté alors qu'il avait perdu et son regard sur le lac et ses réflexions lorsqu'un hibou en papier vint voleter autour de lui pour se poser sur le nœud de racine où il était. Harry regarda l'origami avec étonnement et appréhension : ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de recevoir des messages par pliage volant. C'était surtout par «professeurs courant» qu'il recevait des ordres ou des mots.

Sans se poser plus de question, il avança sa main jusqu'au petit pliage et la suspendit devant lui. Le hibou s'envola gracieusement puis commença à se défaire avant d'atterrir parfaitement déplié dans la main de Harry.

Celui-ci ne fut pas si surpris que ça en découvrant l'écriture penchée et l'encre verte sur le parchemin.

_**Harry,**_

_**Je te convies à venir me voir maintenant dans mon bureau,**_

_**nous avons des nouvelles sur la disparition**_

_**des vêtements de ton camarade Draco Malfoy.**_

_**J'ai aussi une demande personnelle à te faire.**_

_**À tout de suite,**_

_**Dumbledore**_

_**P.S : J'ai une nouvelle boîte de bonbon au citron !**_

À la lecture de la lettre, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire pour la nouvelle boîte de bonbon acquise par son directeur ou s'il devait s'inquiéter que celui-ci y parle de Malfoy. Bah, après tout, ça ne devait pas être trop méchant.

Après s'être étiré ses membres engourdis, il se leva et prit la direction du château sans trop penser aux idées farfelues que pouvait avoir Dumbledore.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelques heures plus tôt.

-Draco !

Il ne se retourna pas, trop énervé et blessé pour ça. De plus il fulminait sur place à l'idée de juste entrevoir la porte de la bibliothèque et, qui sait, la face de ce connard de balafré ! Et ça, il n'en avait vraiment pas envi.

_Qu'il aille se faire foutre !_

Théodore arriva à sa hauteur et lui attrapa le bras.

-Draco...

-Théo' lâche-moi tu veux...

-J'ai pas envi.

Draco s'arrêta suivi de son poursuivant qui serra un peu plus sa prise.

Théodore qui lui répondait cash qu'il «n'avait pas envi»... Il avait un certain culot de lui dire ça à lui dans l'état où il était. Parce qu'il pouvait très bien l'envoyer dans les roses et faire de sa vie un enfer si l'envi lui prenait.

Ce qui n'était même pas le cas.

-...

-Je... Désolé Draco... Mais il n'est pas question que je te lâche. En tout cas, pour le moment ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

Le concerné s'autorisa un sourire.

-Dit moi, je ne deviendrai pas trop gentil ? Plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression que je peux tout laisser passer, que je ne répond plus comme avant.

Son compagnon le regarda dans les yeux, le visage impassible.

-Tu sais, je crois surtout que tu te laisses dépasser par les événements. Sinon tu ne péterais pas aussi facilement les plombs avec Potter et tu le remettrais bien à sa place comme il faut.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de continuer :

-Donc oui d'une certaine manière tu deviens un peu trop «gentil» même si je suis sûr que c'est un mot que tu ne connait pas, finit-il tout sourire.

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

Au moins, cette mini conversation avait eut le mérite de lui redonner un semblant de sourire.

Il regarda rapidement vers la bibliothèque. Des pas se faisaient entendre et il supposait justement que ce devait être Pansy qui venait à la rescousse après avoir passer un savon sanglant au pote Potter. Même si le savon n'avait pas été si sanglant que ça.

-Ce crétin est encore plus stupide qu'un elfe de maison !

-Pansy je crois que tu viens de dire la phrase la plus véridique qui soit !

Théodore encaissa un regard noir de la part de sa vis-à-vis avec un grand sourire.

-Tu sais que tu es horripilant quand tu t'y mets ?

-Il parait oui. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est une partie intégrante de mon charme.

Sur le coup, Pansy se retint de faire pousser des dents de cheval au merveilleux sourire Colgate de son acolyte.

-Toi je te jure que...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Draco avait lever sa baguette en direction de Théodore avec un sourire carnassier.

-Draco qu'est ce que...

-Théo' chéri, tu vas tout de suite me raconter l'origine de cette idée saugrenue qui est de me voler mes vêtements...

La voix et le sourire de son agresseur de blondinet étaient presque sans appel. Non, en fait, ils étaient sans appel, sauf qu'en tout bon Serpentards de septième année qu'il est, Nott était du genre à aimer jouer avec le feu. Et puis, avec ces histoires, on en oublierai presque que le Prince des Serpentards se balade avec la parfaite tunique du parfait Gryffondors. Même si le concerné n'avait, semble-t-il, pas oublié ce détail, quand bien même il venait de sortir d'une situation un peu critique...

-Drake, c'est moi où tu es du genre à très rapidement passer l'éponge en ce moment ? C'est pas sur moi que tu dois pointer ta baguette mais sur Potter. Bon, ok, et accessoirement sur Blaise...

-Mon petit Théodore... Tu n'oublierais pas de te nommer ?.. susurra Draco avec un sourire faussement amical comme il sait si bien les faire.

-Moi ? Non mais pas du tout ! Je n'ai rien à faire dans cette histoire de vêtements volés moi ! Promis, croix de bois, croix de fer...

-... Mon petit Théo' te voilà déjà en Enfer...

Hum... Dans ce genre de moment avec Draco Malfoy, soit on est spectateur et on a peur, soit on est victime et on est pétrifié. Présentement Nott serait plutôt dans la première catégorie même s'il est persuadé que ça ne va pas durer très longtemps.

-Ah... Déjà, t'es sûr..?

A la tête du concerné, on imaginait bien son inquiétude quand à sa longévité de vie.

-Certains... répondit Draco en levant un sourcil, Pansy ? Tu veux bien me trouver une salle de classe vide près d'ici ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque dans Poudlard mais j'aimerai trouver un coin vraiment tranquille pour cuisiner mon futur-ex-camarade de chambre...

-Pansy tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser faire !

S'il pensait trouver de l'aide chez la personne qu'est la brunette, il pouvait toujours rêver. Enfin ça, il le comprenait par le regard qu'elle lui lança.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bon, d'après ce que lui avait dit Théodore, il n'avait pas été d'une grande aide pour le vole de ses affaires. En effet, il était juste celui qui avait mit la puce à l'oreille de Blaise... Donc, s'il voulait vraiment prendre sa revanche il devait mettre la main sur son abruti de meilleur ami, soit Blaise et lui faire payer au centuple les humiliations continues qu'il avait subit par sa faute. Donc direction son dortoir puisque c'est là que Grégory et Vincent gardaient presque en otage le futur cadavre de son ami (_Non en fait ils le gardent carrément en otage_).

C'était donc d'un pas déterminé qu'il marchait en compagnie de Pansy et Théodore vers sa chambre.

En chemin il rencontra quelques groupes qui discutaient bon train jusqu'à ce qu'un cinquième année remarque la présence du Prince entre les murs. Au fur et à mesure que les élèves prenaient conscience que le blond était là les conversations s'arrêtèrent ou continuèrent sur un tout autre sujet.

_Au moins ils ont le bon sens d'esprit d'arrêter de parler de Draco..._

Effectivement, même si les élèves discutaient, on sentait que la conversation qu'ils tenaient quelques secondes auparavant était tournée vers le Prince.

Draco passa devant eux, la tête haute. Il continua sa route jusqu'à sa chambre et envoya Théodore chercher Blaise.

Heureux de retrouver celle-ci, il déchanta rapidement en constatant que les tiroirs et placard à vêtements qu'il avait laissé ouverts ce matin étaient tout aussi vide qu'à son départ.

Pansy se dirigea vers le lit et s'assied dessus, l'esprit partagé entre ironiser sur la situation ou se taire pour ne pas subir les foudres de son acolyte -qui d'après le regard qu'il lui lançait, la mettait au défi de faire la moindre réflexion.

Assis sur son canapé, le Prince attendit patiemment le retour de Nott et le reste de sa bande.

Un silence pesant fit son apparition au bout de la deuxième minute et le reste du temps avant le retour de Théodore paru les heures.

Lorsque celui-ci revint, il était seul.

-Où est-il ? Lâcha d'une voix blanche Draco qui commençait sérieusement à perdre le peu de patience que ses parents avaient bien voulu lui attribuer à la naissance.

-Euh...

-Théo, il est où ? Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Pansy qui préférait prendre la parole plutôt que laisser Draco sortir de ses gonds.

Nott prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder Draco dans les yeux et de lui répondre.

-Il est allé voir Rogue...

-Pardon..?

Question double pour Pansy et Draco.

-Il est allé voir Rogue, répéta-t-il. Vincent et Grèg' ont eu le dos tourné deux secondes mais assez pour qu'il s'éclipse. Une demi-heure plus tard, Rogue a débarqué dans le dortoir et a exigé de te voir. Depuis il te cherche partout et je viens de le croiser.

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez puis se fit craquer les vertèbres avant de se lever sans conviction, presque mollement de son canapé. Sans un regard à ses amis qui le regardaient étrangement depuis quelques minutes, il retira sa cape aux armoiries des Griffondors et la posa sur son lit avant de se tourner vers Théodore.

-Je dois aller où maintenant ?

Un silence gêné lui répondit.

-Nott !

-Désolé... T'as rendez-vous avec le directeur Draco.


	4. Décision Fatale

CHAPITRE 4

Harry regarda complètement halluciné l'homme qui lui servait de directeur. Il devait avoir raté un épisode ou avoir entendu de travers ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il se tourna apeuré vers sa directrice de maison qui le gratifia d'un sourire encourageant. Il regarda ensuite Rogue, qui se tenait le plus éloigné possible du bureau de Dumbledore. Son professeur de Potion semblait aussi calme que lui était sur le cul.

Non mais il y croyait pas ! Le barbu venait de dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui Draco Malfoy allait faire partit de SA Maison ! Oh pas pour le reste de l'année, ça non, juste « le temps de savoir où se trouvait ses affaires puisque Monsieur Zabini ici présent avait eu la bonne idée de les faire disparaître complètement » dixit ledit barbu. Et il ne voulait pas !

Il referma sa boîte vocale et reporta son attention sur le monologue de Dumbledore. Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à lui balancer tout cru qu'il n'était pas question que Malfoy débarque dans son dortoir, le principal intéressé lui arracha les mots de la bouche.

-Il en est hors de question !

Le blond venait de parler avec un mépris certain et un dégoût tout aussi prononcé. Pour qui le prenait ce vieux débris ? Lui, aller chez les Gryffis ? Mais qu'il aille crever avec ses idées à deux balles ce type !

-Il est hors de question que je change de Maison même provisoirement ! Qu'est ce que vous avez mangé avant de nous recevoir pour oser espérer juste une demie-seconde que j'allais accepter ? Nos caractères sont diamétralement opposés ! Je parle des Serpentards et Gryffondors en général, alors imaginez celui de Potter avec le mien ! Haussa-t-il le ton en pointant Potter d'un doigt dédaigneux.

-C'est justement là qu'est la subtilité Monsieur Malfoy.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla presque Draco.

-Je dis que votre remarque est pertinente et que c'est justement dans les coulisses de celle-ci que se trouve la subtilité. Comme vous le savez la guerre est loin d'être terminée, les victimes se font de plus en plus nombreuses, l'étau se ressert et Poudlard n'est pas à l'abri de nombreuses discordes...

_Sans déconner..?_ ironisèrent Malfoy et Potter pour eux-même.

-... et l'idée qu'à eu un de vos enseignant (que je nommerai pas), s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant que ses deux élèves allaient le couper pour connaître le nom dudit enseignant, m'a parut intéressante. Il est vrai qu'il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de la situation créée par votre camarade Zabini afin de vous rapprocher et mieux vous connaître.

Le yeux du directeur luisirent d'émotion face à son discours. Quand aux deux ennemis de toujours, il en était tout autre chose...

-Mais même ! Il en est hors de question ! Je suis d'accord avec Malfoy sur le fait que nos caractères ne sont pas compatibles et tout ça, mais je ne pense pas qu...

-Tiens, il pense, le coupa plus pour lui-même que pour les autres Draco.

Harry prit une grande respiration, les yeux clos, histoire de ne pas voir la tête d'abruti blondinette à côté de lui.

-Je disais donc, je ne pense pas que votre idée fonctionne. On va tout simplement s'entretuer. Oh pas moi ! s'empressa-t-il de préciser devant le pincement de lèvres communs à leur directeur de maison, mais mes camarades font se faire une joie de lui pourrir la vie.

-Ma vie est pourri rien qu'à votre vu, merci de t'en inquiéter.

-Par la barde de Merlin, ton incapacité à comprendre les choses ferait mourir d'envie un troll des cavernes...

-Quo..!

-Vous disiez donc **Potter** ?

Tiens, Rogue venait mettre son grain de sel. Contre Malfoy en plus. Quoique...

-Est-ce que je pourrai juste en placer une sans que quelqu'un me coupe toutes des dix secondes ? Merci. Je disais donc, **une fois de plus**, mes camarades vont lui faire la peau. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait venir dans ma Maison JUSTE parce qu'il n'a plus d'affaires ! C'est vous qui nous fournissez les capes et écharpes avec les armoiries de nos Maisons respectives vous devez bien en avoir encore !

Silence. Dumbledore resta parfaitement figé sur son siège et même les professeurs semblaient taillés dans de la pierre. Malfoy se tourna trèèès lentement vers Harry. Si lentement qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il ne bougeait pas du tout.

-T'as si peur que je débarque dans ton petit monde de Griffis Potty ? Murmura Malfoy quand bien même ça ne servait pas à grand chose vu le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

-J'essaye surtout de sauver, et mes fesses, et ta gueule !

Ok, un point pour Potty. Attendez une seconde..!

-Comment ça « ma gueule » ?

Il faisait chaud tout à coup.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre avant d'ouvrir grands les yeux et de tourner la tête tout aussi rapidement de l'autre côté.

-P... Parce que je suppose que le grand et génialissime Draco Malfoy n'a pas envie de se faire refaire le portrait par une bande de griffondors.

Il sentait les yeux d'incompréhension de Malfoy sur sa nuque. La sensation était tellement désagréable qu'il y passa sa main comme pour retirer une bestiole non désirable.

_Il est loin le passage de la joute verbale de la bibliothèque tiens ! Harry, mon vieux, tu n'es qu'un crétin !_

Son autre lui lui mit des baffes intérieures avant que le vrai Harry ne reporte son attention sur son directeur fêlé.

-Alors ? Vous devez bien en avoir !

Dumbledore pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda par dessus ses lunettes à demi-lune.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il en reste monsieur Potter... Répondit-il sur un ton qui laissait entendre une légère inquiétude.

-Mais vous PENSEZ !

Le directeur paru choqué.

-Bien sûr que je pense ! Je ne suis pas aussi gâteux que ce que mes élèves croient !

Ok, on laissait tomber, le sous entendu était claire pour tous : oui, il y en avait mais non, il ne voulait pas.

_Joie ! Pensèrent deux élèves complètement abasourdis._

Devant leur air maussade et leur tête bougonne, le barbu en déduisit qu'il avait gagné la partie. Et il en était RA-VI !

-Bien, reprit-il, et si on en venait à la punition de Monsieur Zabini, qu'en pensez-vous Severus ?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le serpentards. Celui-ci, qui avait affiché un merveilleux sourire en entendant la décision de Dumbledore, venait de perdre un peu de sa superbe quand deux regards haineux se posèrent sur lui.

_Merlin ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas seul avec ces deux là ou je donnerai pas cher de ma peau..._

-J'en pense que je vais bien trouver une punition digne de l'idée qu'a eu Monsieur Zabini. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, fit-il à l'adresse de son élève, je ne pensais pas que vous vous abaisseriez à des blagues d'un genre Weasley. Bien que les jumeaux nous aient sorti de magnifiques inventions ces derniers temps je dois bien admettre que celle-ci n'était pas si mal trouver.

Les yeux de Blaise pétillèrent de malice, tellement qu'on aurait pu le donner un air Dumbledoresque. Quand au reste de la pièce, soit les personnes présentent étaient comme qui dirait abasourdies, soit elles étaient sur un petit nuage (faux, Dumbledore ne représente pas du tout à lui tout seul ces dites personnes).

-Mais, poursuivit son directeur, voler les vêtements ET les faire disparaître complètement n'est pas vraiment l'attitude d'un Serpentard. Vous aurez donc une punition méritée. Sur ce, Monsieur le directeur, je vais vous laisser et j'accompagne Monsieur Zabini à sa salle commune, je n'aimerai pas que Monsieur Malfoy et Monsieur Potter lui mettent le grappin dessus.

Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son élève et l'embarqua hors de la pièce sous le regard meurtrier des deux protagonistes.

-Monsieur.

-Oui Draco ?

-Pourquoi, même si je n'ai plus d'affaires personnelles, je dois obligatoirement aller dans leur Maison ? A choisir j'aurai préféré Serdaigle.

-Parce que ce sont les armoiries de Griffondors que vous portez. Et je ne pense pas que vos camarades de Serdaigles seraient particulièrement ravis de vous voir. Au moins chez les Griffondors vous aurez un minimum d'attention. Et avant que vous ne dites quoi que ce soit : il est vrai que je pourrai vous laisser dans vos appartements. Mais je juge que pour l'entente entre les Maisons il est préférable, et surtout utile, que vous fassiez un effort pour une durée limitée.

-Limitée certes ! Mais vous ne savez même pas quand on retrouvera mes affaires personnelles ! Je n'ai pas envi de rester un mois entier chez ces cinglés !

Et il avait surtout envi de conserver une certaine intimité. Vu ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête en ce moment, il ne voulait en aucun cas que ses sentiments (_Quels sentiments ? Y a pas de sentiments : ce sont des désirs, point à la ligne !_) soient rendus publique d'une façon ou d'une autre. De plus il ne s'imaginait pas vivre avec le griffondors 24h/24, il avait déjà bien assez de mal à le croiser de temps à autre...

-Vous resterez le temps qu'il faudra dans cette Maison. Bien messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps de lever cette séance ! Minerva si vous pouviez les accompagner et veiller à ce qu'ils retournent dans leur Maison respectives.

-Monsieur !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?

-Il y a que je ne veux pas !

-Cessez de jouer l'enfant Monsieur Potter et retourner dans votre salle commune.

Harry regarda sa directrice avec mépris avant de se tourner l'air boudeur vers le Directeur.

-Quand doit-il venir ?

-Tiens, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas fixé de date. Que diriez-vous d'aller rassembler le peu d'affaires qu'il vous reste et d'aller dès ce soir honorer cette entente ? Proposa un Dumbledore avec un grand sourire à un Malfoy particulièrement choqué et à l'air ahuri.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Il va QUOI ?

Bon, Harry s'en était douté : l'information ne plaisait guère à ses camarades. En même temps, c'était de Malfoy qu'on parlait...

-T'es malade ? Je refuse qu'il vienne ici ! Il va avoir tous les mots de passe et tout ! Qui nous dit qu'il va pas en profiter pour amener toute sa bande de serpent avec lui hein ?

-Et pourquoi c'est nous qui devons nous le coltiner ? Pourquoi pas les Serdaigles hein ?

-Si ça se trouve il va faire entrer ses potes ici la nuit et en profiter pour tous nous assassiner ! T'y as pensé à ça hein ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il peut pas rester dans sa Maison ? Pourquoi on doit se taper la fouine hein ?

-Dumbledore ne peut **pas** nous obliger à accueillir Malfoy. Je suis d'accord avec son idée d'entente entre les Maisons, par les temps qui courent il est préférable qu'on soit soudé et qu'on apprenne à se connaître mais il y a **d'autres façons** de le faire !

-J'suis d'accord avec Hermione ! Alors pourquoi hein ?

-Hein, **hein**, **HEIN** ? Vous me faites chier avec vos « hein » ! J'y suis pour rien moi ! Comme si je voulais qu'il vienne ! Je sais qu'il va avoir les mots de passe Neville mais sans vouloir être méchant, ce n'est pas toi qui va les lui apprendre ! Dean, tu crois sincèrement qu'on ne va pas prendre des précautions ? Comme si j'allais dormir sans baguette à portée de main ! Seamus j'ai déjà expliqué que Dumbledore nous avait sorti comme excuse que c'est NOTRE blason qu'il porte et que les Serdaigles ne voudront jamais que Malfoy entre chez eux ! Ne me regarder pas comme ça, j'ai rien pu faire ! Ron, arrête, pas besoin de me lancer un sort ! Et j'ai déjà dit, nom d'une chouette, que c'est un ordre de Dumbledore et que la fouine non plus n'a pas le choix et que c'est pour l'entente entre les Maisons ! Oui, c'est une excuse débile mais NON, on ne peut pas y échapper ! ET POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL NON HERMIONE ON A PAS D'AUTRES FACONS DE SE CONNAÎTRE ! explosa d'une traite un Harry débordé par les évènements.

Le reste de la salle commune leva les yeux vers le groupe de septième année, attiré par les hurlements d'indignation de leur vedette nationale.

Hermione ainsi que ses camarades de classe reprit sa respiration. Harry avait les joues quelque peu rougies par l'énervement mais reprit rapidement son calme.

-On n'y peut rien, c'est comme ça... Lâcha-t-il dans un soupire.

-Et tu nous dis que c'est à cause de Zabini..? se risqua Hermione, tu peux ré-expliquer s'il te plaît.

Elle reçu un magistral regard noir de la part de son meilleur ami.

-Harry...

-Ok, ok, ça va ! Oui, c'est de la faute de cet abruti qui a fait disparaître toutes les fringues de Malfoy.

-Mais comment il s'y est prit ? Je veux dire, reprit Ron, à la base il voulait juste lui faire une mauvaise blague non ? Il n'avait pas besoin de les faire disparaître...

-Non, il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça mais il l'a fait. D'après ce que j'ai comprit, il leur a lancé un sort pour les faire disparaître dans le sens où ils seraient expulsés autre part. Sauf qu'il n'arrive pas à les faire revenir.

-Ce type est un crétin... marmona Neville.

-Un gros crétin oui ! Lança Seamus, par sa faute on va devoir recevoir l'autre aritocrasseu !

-L'aristocrasseu va faire de ta vie un enfer si tu ne retires pas tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, susurra une voix à l'oreille de Seamus qui sursauta, suivi bien sûr du reste de ses amis.

Malfoy se tenait juste devant eux, le regard hautain, les poings serrés et le rictus malsain collé aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir chers... _camarades,_ railla-t-il dans un dégoût profond.

Les sixièmes années, dans leur conversation n'avaient pas entendu leur salle commune devenir aussi silencieuse qu'un cours de Rogue. En même temps, Malfoy venait d'entrer tout naturellement quoiqu'un peu nerveusement dans leur tours et personne ne semblait apte à lui demander ce qu'il fichait ici.

Hermione plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche sous le coup de la surprise, Ron regardait le nouveau venu comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition, le visage de Neville devint aussi blanc qu'un linge et les deux comiques de la bande restaient la bouche grande ouverte devant leur pire ennemi soudain devenu _camarade de chambre_.

Harry, lui, s'arrachait presque les cheveux devant le blondinet au regard glacial mais incroyablement sexy.

-Par les couches de Griffondors, tu n'étais pas sensé débarquer avant qu'on ait dîner ! Marmona-t-il tout en se tapant le crâne contre le mur derrière lui.

Malfoy leva un sourcil.

-Du calme Potty. Je n'aimerai pas que tu perdes tes derniers neurones d'une façon aussi crétine. Quoique... Rectifia-t-il en entendant le gémissement, et de désespoirs, et de douleur du brun.

_T'es mignon quand tu craques... Oula ! Non, non, non ! Pas maintenant !_

Malfoy se secoua la tête vigoureusement avant de reprendre de plus belle :

-Au fait Potter -le concerné tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction- pourquoi tu n'as plus de cravate ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu appartenais à une maison de moi que rien ? Lâcha la langue de vipère avec un léger sourire.

Sans surprise, Weasley débarqua devant lui la baguette brandie, le regard pas très amical.

-Malfoy je te conseillerai de la boucler. Pour ton propre bien...

Oups... C'est vrai qu'il était dans l'antre des Griffis maintenant et actuellement aucun d'eux ne semblait apprécier sa réplique. Même la mini bande de première année près du feu le regardait d'un air particulièrement agressif.

Il haussa les épaules et dévia la baguette de la belette.

-Navré, fit-il d'un air pédant, je me demandais juste pourquoi personne ne lui en prêtait une. Je ne sais pas peut-être que Finnigan aurait pu avoir l'amabilité de lui en trouver. Lui ou quelqu'un d'autre bien sûr.

Dean pâlit à l'écoute de son nom. _Il_ savait. Et _l'autre_ allait le tuer...

Aucun des autres Griffondors ne sembla comprendre l'allusion mais Draco était fier de son petit manège : il avait eut l'effet désiré. Maintenant, l'autre crétin allait complètement paniquer et avec un peu de chance, il irait directement retrouver son am... Abruti de copain pour tout lui dire. Parfait. Il n'aura plus qu'à le suivre pour pincer les deux idiots et leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

Heureux de son plan, il passa devant la salle entière, un sourire triomphant collé aux lèvres.

Sans se retourner :

-Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Puis sans demander son reste, monta les escaliers, et poussa une porte au hasard -par chance, c'était la bonne !- et s'enferma dans la chambre.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements de protestations des Griffondors s'élever de la salle qu'il venait de quitter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Stop, saturation, oubliez même son nom, son existence, TOUT !

Il avait passer une journée abominable hier : tout d'abord il s'était encore une fois fait engueuler par l'autre graisseux parce que son devoir avait l'air aussi minable que les précédents, McGo lui avait fait la morale parce qu'il s'était endormi durant son cours et Flitwich avait fait l'éloge de l'élève -soit l'autre crétin de Malfoy- qui avait lancé le sort parce que même lui ne savait comment le dissiper (donc ces quelques minutes avaient été tout bonnement horrible pour lui et ses amis). Et pour couronner le tout, il avait reçu un énième heure de retenu pour cause de sèche ! Sans compter le fait que maintenant, il avait un Malfoy dans sa Maison, dans sa tours, dans sa salle commune. Mais pire que tout, il avait à présent un Malfoy dans son DORTOIR ! Autant dire qu'il le voyait quasiment vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, que c'était horripilant et absolument déstabilisant !

Déjà c'était horripilant pour une raison bien particulière : quand l'autre connard de Malfoy-je-suis-une-bombe-sexuelle-complètement-torride-avec-un-cul-à-damner s'était pointer la veille dans sa propre tours, et après qu'il ait fait son petit numéro devant la presque totalité de sa maison, il a fallut qu'il se fasse harceler par ladite 'presque totalité' parce que celle-ci ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et comme Harry semblait en savoir plus que les autres, c'était sur lui qu'on s'était retourné. Bien sûr, ses « amis » avaient mystérieusement disparus lorsque la situation en était venue à dégénérer. Merci les copains !

Donc Harry avait passer sa soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à expliquer qu'à partir de maintenant -et à cause d'une bouse du nom de Zabini- les Griffondors allaient devoir héberger le Prince des Serpentards pendant une durée indéterminée, que ce n'était pas discutable, que lui aussi était choqué, qu'il allait lui aussi faire en sorte que Zabini se souvienne de qui il avait à faire, qu'effectivement Zabini était un suicidaire, que Dumbledore avait sortit l'excuse minable de l'« entente entre les maisons » -ce à quoi tout le monde avait tiqué-, que oui, il avait conscience que c'était de la folie que de laisser Malfoy entrer ici, ne serait-ce que pour sa sécurité personnelle. Et blablabla...

Bref, la soirée d'Harry avait été plus qu'éprouvante, il était fatigué, au bout du rouleau et maugréait envers et contre tous.

Ensuite, le fait d'avoir Malfoy dans le même dortoir que lui était déstabilisant pour la simple et bonne raison que déjà lorsque le Serpentard se trouvait à l'autre bout du château il avait du mal à le retirer de son crâne mais maintenant qu'il était à même pas UN METRE CINQUANTE de son lit, sa situation physique avait empiré de manière énergique.

D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas du rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit... Par contre il se souvenait parfaitement bien de son réveil le matin même : particulièrement mouillé.

Et puis savoir que le dieu de Poudlard se trouvait si proche de lui alors que lui avait des pensées souvent pas très chastes à son égard n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pan... Parkinson avait tort : il ne l'aimait pas. Par contre il devait bien avouer qu'il avait un putain de penchant pour son adorable petit cul et sa frimousse d'ange tout droit sortit d'un tableau de Michel Ange, tiens !

Bref, lorsque le réveil sonna -à l'heure en plus !- il avait eu la désagréable surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Malfoy peu d'humeur jouasse, les cheveux en bataille et le regard morne. Sauf que ce regard avait changé d'un tout au tout lorsque son propriétaire avait comprit qu'on se foutait ouvertement de lui et son apparence du matin. Du coup il s'était exilé le premier dans la salle de bain sans demander son reste et en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction des lits des autres garçons. Comme si voir Ron à moitié à poils était une horreur ! S'il était du côté « bonjour je suis ce qu'on appelle une pédale et je l'assume complètement ! », Ron aurait été une proie de choix pour son meilleur ami. Mais, il n'en était rien, donc bon, rabattons-nous sur un blondinet béni des dieux.

En fait, plus il y pensait et plus il se disait que son dortoir était un nid de mecs plutôt bien taillés. Différemment selon chacun, mais plutôt bien taillé quand même. Bon, pas besoin de revenir à Ron, tout le monde l'avait comprit, physiquement il était au goût d'Harry. Dean et Seamus avaient eux aussi un charme indéniable. Infantile, soit, mais indéniable. Surtout lorsqu'ils se mettaient à faire leur petite moue de chien battu, là, Harry était sûr de craquer. Et ils en jouaient ces salops ! Quand à Neville, Harry était infiniment persuadé qu'il devait avoir un petit fan-club quelque part pour lui : en 6 ans, il avait incroyablement changé. Déjà, il avait grandi de manière fulgurante, ensuite il n'était plus le petit rondouillet de l'époque et pour finir, môsieur avait un regard chocolat tout à fait charmant. Alors quand le damoiseau se décidait à vous regarder droit dans les yeux sans ciller et avec contrôle, quiconque se retrouvant devant lui devait fondre. Le survivant en était même venu à se taper un fou rire hystérique en imaginant Rogue en train de « fondre » devant le regard appuyé de son souffre douleur préféré -quoique, n'était-ce pas lui ?.. Bref ! Neville avait donc un petit quelque chose qui ne devait pas laisser indifférent la gente féminine de l'école.

Enfin ! Tout cela pour dire que Malfoy était vraiment dégueulasse quand il s'y mettait et ce même sans l'ouvrir. C'est vrai quoi ! C'est pas parce qu'ils sont Griffondors et lui Serpentard qu'il doit toujours faire en sorte de les mépriser ! En plus Harry était sûr que Malfoy ne les trouvait pas si immonde qu'il voulait bien le laisser montrer.

Alors qu'Harry était plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarquer que l'heure tournait dangereusement et que si l'autre snobinard ne se dépêchait pas de sortir de la salle de bain, c'est comme si le réveil n'avait une nouvelle fois pas sonné. Joie !

Il avait donc eu la délicatesse d'un troll et avait tambouriné à la porte de ladite salle de bain cinq bonnes minutes en pestiférant contre celui qui l'empêchait de prendre une douche froide quand la porte s'était ouverte brutalement sur un ado pas content du tout d'être dérangé dans ce qui semblait être une partie intéressante de coiffure.

-Quoi ? Avait lâché un Malfoy plutôt moribond, les mèches éparpillées un peu partout autour de son divin visage.

-Ça fait presque une demie heure que t'es enfermé dans la salle de bain et on est cinq à vouloir se laver !

-Rien à branler, vous n'avez qu'à vous démerder !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles pleines d'aristocratie et de classe, il avait claqué la porte au nez d'un Harry qui hésitait franchement entre enfermer l'autre bouse de dragon dans cette pièce qu'il aimait tant ou se fracasser le crâne contre le battant de la porte.

Il avait donc opté pour une autre solution au fair-play douteux et avait recommencé à bourriner de coups la pauvre porte qui décidément n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Cette fois, Malfoy fut bien plus rapide à répondre, comme s'il avait attendu une quelconque revanche du brun.

-QUOI ?

Oula, c'est qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air jouasse le matin le petit Malfoy...

-Je te demande même pas si tu permets, avait lâché un Harry irrité tout en entrant dans la petite pièce sous les exclamations du blond, mais j'aimerai prendre une douche !

Sur ce, il avait commencé à se déshabiller et s'était niché dans une cabine sous les injures et les promesses de mort de Malfoy.

-Non mais ça va pas Potty ? T'es barge ! Depuis quand tu te fous à poils devant les gens comme ça ? S'était indigné une voix haut perchée derrière la vitre de sa douche.

-Depuis la deuxième année Malfoy et ne vient pas me dire que ça te dérange ou que ça ne t'es jamais arrivé, je ne te croirai pas. Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu reprennes tes activités et me foute la paix pendant que je me lave ! Et si j'étais toi, je m'activerai parce que si moi je suis là, y en a d'autres qui vont pas tarder à te faire la peau si tu ne dégages pas rapidement !

Ça avait au moins eut le mérite de le faire taire et de le presser à sortir. D'ailleurs Harry avait particulièrement apprécié entendre Ron marmonner dans sa barbe en entrant à son tour dans une douche que si ça devait être comme ça tout les matins il allait se lever aux aurores pour être au moins à l'heure pour voir Hermione.

Dix pauvres minutes suffirent aux Griffondors pour tous passer sous la douche et se laver. Dean en avait d'ailleurs fait la réflexion à haute voix pour être sûr que Malfoy comprenne qu'il n'était pas chez lui et que donc il y avait deux ou trois petits points qu'il faudrait qu'il se mette rapidement dans le crâne.

Ce à quoi Malfoy avait répondu que jamais quiconque ne lui avait donné d'ordre donc qu'il n'était pas prêt d'en recevoir de la part de crétins congénitaux aussi attardés que des trolls des montagnes.

Harry avait bien évidemment sauté sur le « jamais reçu d'ordres ». Malfoy n'avait donc pas apprécié, donc avait répliqué et ce fut au tour d'Harry de ne pas aimer ce qui était en train de se passer et... Bref, la matinée avait très bien commencé, Ron avait une fois encore tenté de calmer son meilleur ami et les trois autres étaient presque partis dans un paris sur qui des deux allait avoir le dessus cette fois. Presque seulement. Car ils savaient que derrière tout cela se cachait un avenir incertain.

Harry poussa un profond soupire. Une fois de plus, il s'était emporté contre Malfoy et une fois de plus il s'était fait remonter les bretelles par une Hermione agacée. Ron, qui était du même avis que la jeune fille (_Ben voyons !_), était resté avec elle alors que lui était directement sorti de sa salle commune afin d'aller en cours.

Mais merde à la fin ! Il n'était pas le seul fautif non plus ! L'autre ne faisait que tendre des perches énormes. Pis c'est pas comme s'il n'attendait pas qu'on lui en mette plein la vue -à défaut d'autre chose- pour qu'il puisse répondre comme il se doit. Même si depuis quelques temps il avait sérieusement perdu en répondant. Quoique... Lui aussi.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il devenait fleur-bleu. Beurk. Remontant son sac sur son épaule, il grimpa les interminables marches qui menaient à la salle de divination. Parce qu'en plus de continuer ce cours débile avec la compagnie de Malfoy, il fallait en plus que ce soit ces deux premières heures du mardi matin ! Heureusement qu'après ça il avait deux heures avec Hagrid, au moins ça lui changerait les idées.

Tout en se disant ça, il occulta de son esprit qu'une fois de plus il allait se retrouver avec la bande du blond.

-Raaah, et MERDE !

Son coup de gueule lui attira les regards noirs des portraits accrochés aux murs. Certains même s'autorisaient à lui faire la morale.

-Oh ça va hein, vous allez pas vous y mettre non plus ?

-Bah alors Potty, on s'est pas réveillé de bon poils ce matin ? Pourtant tu avais l'air plutôt _énergique_... lança une voix familière dans son dos.

Harry, sans se retourner, se stoppa net. Pourquoi, non mais vraiment, pourquoi (?) il fallait qu'il tombe sur la fouine et sa misérable bande alors que pour une fois, juste pour une fois, il faisait tout pour se débarrasser de lui ?

Tout à ses pensées il avait quelque peu blêmi. De quelle _énergie_ le blond parlait-il ? Il espérait juste que c'était celle qu'il avait mit à à moitié défoncer sa porte de salle de bain et pas l'entrain qu'avait montrer une certaine partie de son anatomie. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il s'était quand même montrer sans honte devant Malfoy. Habillé, certes, mais son pyjama ne cachait pas tout. En prime, il s'était foutu à poils devant lui. De dos..? Oui ! Mais à poils quand même !

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ignora son ennemi et continua à monter quatre à quatre les marches de la tour.

Il ignorait que son ennemi mais surtout Pansy avaient remarquer une certaine rougeur au niveau de ses joues.

Lorsque Potter fut hors de vue, Draco se tourna vers sa camarde, l'air relativement surprit.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Aucune idée. Lui aussi il lui manque un certain répondant.

-Tu vas pas t'y remettre s'il te plaît, soupira Draco en fermant les yeux.

Pansy gloussa un peu.

-Non Draco, je ne vais pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Même si je persiste à dire que vous avez vraiment perdu en réparti !

-Pansyyy...

-Ok, ok, je me tais, répondit-elle dans un sourire éclatant.

Draco la regarda du coin de l'œil avant de marmonner pour lui-même qu'il avait choisi des amis plus que douteux.

-Au fait Draco, demanda Théodore.

-Oui ?

-T'as choisi quoi comme, euh... « punition » pour Blaise ? Tenta doucement le petit blond.

Un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Draco, donnant par la même occasion un frisson au reste de sa bande. Même Vincent et Grégory avaient eu une grimace rien qu'à imaginer ce que pouvait bien réserver leur ami contre... bah... leur autre ami.

-Pour le moment pas grand chose, avoua-t-il, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver quelque chose de très peu gratifiant pour cette limace et son copain bouseux.

Théodore se ratatina un peu sur lui même.

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu as Théo ? Demanda Vincent, surprit de voir son ami devenir aussi palot qu'un mort.

Sans même se retourner, Draco lui répondit que Théo devait penser que c'était lui « le copain bouseux » de Blaise sauf que non, il pensait à une autre personne. Encore plus bouseux que Théo et ses idées à la mord moi le nœud. Bien sûr, tous le monde comprit l'allusion, car, même si Blaise ne parlait jamais avec détails de ses conquêtes d'un soir, il parlait régulièrement d'une personne masculine qui faisait virevolter son petit cœur fragile. Du coup, Théodore avait mené sa petite enquête pour découvrir que la personne en question n'était autre qu'un Griffis de 6ème année, encore plus abruti que le reste de sa clique soit Seamus Finnigan !

Autant dire qu'apprendre que son meilleur ami se pervertissait avec un des super pote de pote Potter lui avait fait un certain choc. Mais d'un commun accord le reste de la bande avait décider de passer sous silence -assez miraculeusement d'ailleurs !- cette information et d'attendre que môsieur se décide à leur en parler. C'était sans compter que le môsieur en personne était un Serpentard de pure souche et qu'il n'aurait donc jamais le courage d'avouer quoi que ce soit au reste de ses amis sous frayeur de s'en prendre un peu plein la gueule.

Mais bon, Draco avait décidé d'aller lui en toucher deux-trois mots. Ou plutôt, il avait décidé de lui en touché deux-trois hurlements d'indignation et le mettre en garde que lui et son copain allaient prendre marave dans leur gueule ! Bref, ils allaient souffrir.

Enfin, ils allaient souffrir pour toutes les humiliations qu'il avait reçut en si peu de temps mais il voulait bien accorder le fait que grâce à toute cette poisse il pouvait être au cœur de l'action griffondoresque. Et ça, c'était juste génial.

Bon, le point un peu moins positif était qu'il avait toujours ses petits problèmes de libido, qu'il dormait à quelques centimètres du lit de Potter et que ce type avait une odeur si particulière qu'elle embaumait la pièce entière. Donc qu'il lui était impossible d'oublier où il se trouvait pour dormir (difficile aussi à cause du bruit que faisaient ces idiots ! Draco était persuadé qu'ils avaient tous des ascendants hippogriffes !).

Bref, sa situation ne lui permettait pas de rester impassible à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait bien comprit que Potter était vénéré par sa Maison depuis des lustres mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette vénération soit si identique à la sienne. Pour ce qu'il en avait vu le veille, personne ne le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit comme il s'y attendait, personne ne buvait ses paroles comme on boit volontiers du jus de citrouille, etc. Enfin, si : les midinettes mais ça, c'était une tout autre histoire ! Au moins dans sa maison il n'avait pas à s'en faire de ce côté : les filles savaient se tenir ! A la réflexion, c'était les garçons qui fonçaient toujours tête baissée. Avec fourberie, certes ! Mais tête baissée. Heureusement qu'il y était habitué et qu'il savait naturellement les contrer sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

Du coin de l'œil il remarqua qu'un des personnage féminin d'une belle toile de la renaissance lui faisait ouvertement du charme. Si les tableaux s'y mettaient...

C'est alors qu'il se souvint de Potter lorsqu'il avait ouvert la salle de bain la première fois. Bon, ok, c'était Potter, pas de surprise de ce côté-là mais il y avait un truc en plus qui faisait que l'image ne voulait pas le quitter. L'ennui, il ne se souvenait pas de quoi.

-Draco !

L'exclamation de Pansy le fit redescendre sur Terre. Mais pas assez vite.

Sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air ou plutôt les quatre fers à terre, emmêlés dans sa robe de sorcier et par dessus un autre corps qu'il ne tarda pas à identifier à l'odeur.

-Nom d'une chouette Malfoy tu pourrais pas faire gaffe merde ?

Oups, pas content le Potty.

-Oh ça va ! C'était pas voulu, tu vas pas me chier un cake pour ça !

Il entendit les deux hiboux de Griffondors pouffer à sa réplique.

-Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de rire comme des dindes et vous la BOUCLER ? S'exclama le blond énervé en tentant de se relever sans y parvenir, par Merlin Potter ! Dégage de là !

-Non mais j'hallucine ? C'est toi qui m'étouffe là ! Bouge-toi bordel de merde ! Et putain FERMEZ-LA ! Hurla Harry à ses « camarades » de classe.

Elles stoppèrent aussitôt leur rire pour pester contre les garçons qui décidément « ne sont pas drôle du tout ».

-Je crois que Draco et Potter vous ont demandé de vous taire, lâcha simplement Pansy.

Le fait d'entendre le nom des deux garçons calmèrent d'emblée Lavande et Pavarti. C'est pas qu'elles semblaient avoir oublié QUI était par terre, mais presque.

Vincent et Grégory arrivèrent temps bien que mal à remettre sur pieds Draco. Potter se releva sans aide, énervé et froissé.

-Tu fais chier ! Tu pensais à quoi bon sang ? Aux couches de Dumby ? Pestiféra Potter en retirant la poussière de son derrière.

-Non, à toi et ta trique.

Blanc.


End file.
